Electrical
by rosedragon226
Summary: A girl with acsecret has been brought into her favourite cartoon. sotry has been redone, full summary in the first chapter, please R
1. Electrical

I do not own Inuyasha (but I wish I did), though I do own Amily.

**Electrical **

Chapter 1: Painful Experience

As black angry clouds rolled in the sky, thunder rumbled and lightning lashed the clouds with its brilliant fingers, the wind howled out side the windows, sounds like a woman in pain. Out side it was miserable, but inside the little house it was warm and cosy, letting the people who dwelled inside feel safe.

"Come on Amily time to turn off the T.V."

Sitting on the sofa cross- legged and hugging her favourite pillow, Amily sighed deeply, she really wanted to watch her favourite show. Inuyasha. It was in all actuality the only show she really liked, the only one she really wanted to watch.

"Aww come on mom the storms not that bad, and my favourite show is about to start. I promise to turn it off if the storm gets worse."

Her mother dressed in jeans and a t- shirt, appeared in the living room, and gave Amily a pointed look.

"Alright dear, but if the storm get worse you have to turn it off."

Already glued to the T.V. as the theme song to Inuyasha started, Amily was already in her little world.

"Yeah… yeah sure mom"

She mumbled and her mom rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen to finish a cross- word puzzle. Amily smiled brightly, it was her favourite episode the one where Kagome is invisible and bound to a tree and Kikyo is trying to drag Inuyasha into hell with her. Amily's sisters thought she was childish for liking a cartoon and at seventeen she supposed she was but she didn't really care one way or another. Amily had stopped caring along time ago about what her sisters thought about her, with her being different and all, she really had no choice. It was either get used to it or go mad with it. She lifted her hand to move her curly red hair out of her eyes so she could watch the show better. As the show ended lightning and thunder crashed at the same time causing the lights to flicker dangerously. Her mom hurried into the living room.

"Okay dear time to turn it off"

Amily sighed and mumbled as she got and went over to the T.V. to turn it off and unplug it. As she knelt down and placed her hand on the T.V. screen, lightning streaked down from the sky hitting a power line, the lights in the house got brighter and even though it only lasted a second to Amily it lasted an hour as she felt white hot electrical- pain shoot up her hand and her arm she felt as the whole power of the storm was surging into her trying to fry every cell in her body, the glass of the T.V. screen seemed to turn liquid and she felt a sucking sensation engulf her body. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was her Mothers horrified expression and the last thing she heard with the T.V. blowing up and her mothers piercing screams.


	2. Cartoon Come to Life

I do not own Inuyasha (but I wish I did), though I do own Amily.

Chapter 2: Cartoon Come to Life

Amily groaned, her eyes squeezed shut as pain sliced threw her head, something wet was dripping in her face, she slowly turned her head hoping that it would stop but when it didn't she lifted her hand to shield her face and agonizing pain streaked through her hand and arm causing her to cry out. Rolling onto her side and cradling her arm against her side she moaned out in pain, but as she lay there the dripping came more and more and the smell of damp earth began to invade her scenes, she slowly opened her eyes. In the gloomy light she saw grass, sitting up slowly and looking around her she saw trees in the dim light, realizing the dripping was rain she looked up and saw the dark rolling clouds over head.

"Where… the hell am I?"

Amily asked her self as she slowly got to her feet and looked around her, her eyes opening wide in shock.

"Where's… my house…"

She felt her heart starting to race as panic slammed into her. Something warm and sticky was running down her injured arm, she looked down to see dark blood running in a small river. In pain and in panic she started walking blindly, hoping that eventually she would come to a town. As she took a couple steps though her head swam dangerously. She fell to the ground as darkness swam in front of her; she lay there passed out in the poring rain, alone and injured while lightning flashed in the sky.

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she felt the vibration from the thunder through the rock of the cave. In the poring rain she could see smoke rising in the distance, she turned and looked at the others.

"Wow that was close, I think that one hit the ground"

"What? You afraid of a little thunderstorm, wench"

The remark came from the inu hanyou sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his arm crossed over his chest while he smirked at the black haired girl. Kagome turned and glared at him.

"I am not"

"Keh. Are too"

Kagome grumbled and looked back out side, she lifted a piece of black hair that was on her cheek and put it be hind her ear, she said under her breath not knowing that Inuyasha had gotten up and walked up behind her.

"Stupid baka"

She heard him growl and turned around to see him standing right there, she could tell he was about to say something, when a gust a wind blew into the cave. He tensed and his eyes narrowed he looked out into the stormy weather, as the sent of blood came in with the rain laden air.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong"

Asked Songo, she got up and walked over to Inuyasha quickly, she was fallowed by Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha ran out of the cave, calling out over his shoulder.

"I smell blood"

Everyone looked at each other before running after the inu hanyou. As they ran Kagome realized that they where headed to wards where she had seen the lightning strike and the plume of smoke that was left in its wake. They lost sight of Inuyasha as they ran but caught up with him in a field, standing over a girl. They ran up to him.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

Asked Miroku curiously

"What does it look like you lecher?"

Growl Inuyasha annoyed at the dumb question.

Kagome kneeled down and saw the girl's arm bleeding and badly burned, but she also noticed that the girls cloths where modern like her own, and not that of the past.

'Did she come from the future like me?'

She thought to her self

"Hey Kagome she's wearing cloths just like you. Did she come through the Bone Eaters Well?"

She looked down at the little kitsune and shrugged.

"I don't know Shippo."

She turned to looked at Inuyasha

"She's really hurt I think we should take her to Kiadea"

Everyone looked down at the girl as she groaned and turned her head to the side but didn't wake up.

"I told you, you should have brought your bag"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and glared

"I didn't think I was going to need it, and you said not to anyways because it would just slow us down"

"Keh. What ever"

Inuyasha grumbled but bent down and carefully picked the girl up, as he did her injured had moved and she cried out in pain though she didn't wake up. The group headed off quickly to wards the village. Kagome wondered who this girl was, and how she came to be in feudal Japan.

The strange girl slept on Kagome's sleeping role her eyes closed and her red hair matted and wet. Kagome watched her sleep, she'd never seen anyone with such a shade of red for hair, while Shippo's hair was a brown red, this girls hair was like the colour of fire. She wondered what colour the girl's eyes were. Kiadea had mixed up some healing herbs to help with the injuries, which had only gotten when Kagome had pulled out a piece of glass. After the herbs had been placed on the injuries, Kagome had wrapped it up. As she looked at the girl, Kagome realized that the girl on the sleeping role wasn't quite human, but she could not sense a demonic aura from the girl either. How is that possible, thought Kagome?

"What troubles ye child?"

Asked the old miko besides her. Kagome looked up at Kiadea and shrugged.

"She wears cloths like me but there's no way she could have come threw the well and I cant sense a demonic aura from her but she not human that much I can tell."

"That is very strange, young one"

"Yeah you got that right, old woman"

Said Inuyasha from the doorway. Kagome turned and looked at him, Miroku and Songo where right behind him.

"Inuyasha can you tell if she's a youkai?"

Inuyasha walked over to the girl and looked down at her

"She don't smell like one if that's what you mean. Why you asking wench?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him calling her a wench he was always doing that, even though she didn't like it.

"Because I don't think she's human either that's why you dumb baka"

Inuyasha growled but didn't say anything. Kagome's right he thought, I don't smell youkai but I also don't smell human I wonder what she is… he continued to look down at the girl sleeping on the futon

Amily could smell herbs and wood smoke, her armed ached but it wasn't the shooting pain that she had felt earlier. She could hear people talking in hushed tones, and the pop and crackle of firewood, she must be out side she thought, but that couldn't be right. While the ground was hard it wasn't bumpy, but smooth. Amily squeezed her eyes tightly and groaned the voices in stopped talking and she heard the movement of feet towards her.

"Hey are you awake?"

Asked the voice of a child that was strangely familiar, the voice was poking her gently with its finger. Amily grumbled softly and mumbled.

"Please stop poking me kid"

She turned her head and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the pair of huge brown eyes of a small kid, the next thing she notice was his reddish brown hair and his pointed ears…. Wait, a minute pointed ears? Amily looked again, and yes sure enough the kid had pointed ears. The kid moved back and she got a good look at his face and something seemed very familiar about him, almost as if she'd seen him somewhere before…. Her heart skipped a beet, or two. Her eyes opened wide as her face turned pale as snow, this was impossible the kid looked a lot like…

"Hey Shippo is she awake?"

Asked another familiar voice and even though her head swam Amily sat up and looked to wards the voice, panic clawed at her as she saw the people out her favourite cartoon stare back at her.

'No, this isn't right'

She thought franticly. There is just no way this was possible, it had to be some kind of joke or something. Amily didn't know, all she knew is that she wanted to get out of there and soon. She shot to her feet, which caused the room to swim dangerously in her vision. She looked around for a weapon or a way out, seeing a stick with a burned end that looked like it had been used to stir the fire, grabbing it and holding it in front of her, she be to move to wards to the entrance of the hut. The people around the fire stiffened and got up slowly, she breathed in ragged gasps. The character she new as Miroku stepped to wards her slowly with both his hands up.

"Now come on my lady we are not going to hurt you"

He coaxed gently and Amily backed away from him.

"Stay away from me… just stay away from me," she warned him with a weak and shaking voice. She kept on backing away from him. Miroku stepped to wards her again, but ducked when she swung the stick at him nearly hitting him in the head with it. Amily turned her head sharply as she saw the character Kagome get up and walk to wards her slowly.

"We only want to help you that's all, come on put the stick down"

This was just too much for her, too much for her to comprehend. Amily threw down the stick down to wards Kagome making her jump away. Spinning around she ran for the entrance of the hut. She hit a living wall and stumbled back a few feet.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Growled the wall, Amily looked up and saw the silver hair, dog-ears and golden eyes that where Inuyasha her eyes opened wide and she backed away. A roaring noise filled her ears as the world went dark. As she fell to wards the floor she felt arms go around her, catching her.

Inuyasha looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms and pushed her towards Miroku who took her and carried her back to Kagome's sleeping role. He placed her there to let her rest. Inuyasha looked around.

"Mind telling me what the hell just happened?"

He growled. Kagome looked up at him.

"I don't know she woke up, saw us and she just freaked out."

Miroku stood up and he looked at everyone.

"Well that went well" he commented

Inuyasha growled and narrowed his eyes at the monk.

"Shut up you damn monk"


	3. Comming To Terms

I do not own Inuyasha (but I wish I did), though I do own Amily.

Chapter 3: Coming to terms

The next time she woke up Amily was ready for the shock of seeing the characters from Inuyasha. She looked at them out of the corner of her eyes for a few minutes before opening them completely and turning her head letting them know she was awake. Kagome was the first to notice Amily was awake and she got up bringing over a bowl of something steaming that smelled really good. Amily watched nervously as Kagome knelt down beside her and Amily tensed when she head Inuyasha growl softly at Kagome for being so close.

"It's okay he wont hurt you and no one else will either"

Kagome told her, chuckling softly and Amily felt the corner of her lips turn up in a small smile for just a second then it disappeared. She blushed brightly as her stomach growled and Kagome handed her the bowl of broth, Amily took a cautious sip and decided she liked it and began to eat.

Kagome watch as the girl ate the broth, while holding the bowl gently in her injured hand.

"What's your name?" asked Kagome curiously. The girl stopped eating for a second and looked at Kagome before looking back down at her broth she mumbled softly.

"It's Amily"

Kagome smiled her sweetest smile

"I'm Kagome, its nice to meet you Amily"

The girl nodded and continued to eat her broth, when she was done Kagome noticed that Amily faked a yawn before lying down and rolling over facing away from her. Kagome got up and went back over to the fire and sat down beside Inuyasha and Songo.

"Have you learned anything from the girl Lady Kagome?"

Asked Miroku quietly, as he was slowly sneaking a hand to wards Songo's butt.

"All I got was that her name is Amily"

Kagome answered. Songo looked at the girl lying down on the far side of the hut and said thoughtfully.

"She is quite the mystery isn't she Kagome… not human but not hanyou either… I mean…." Her eyes suddenly narrowed and her hand clenched into a fist as she felt a hand rubbing her butt.

"HENTAI!" she yelled and smacked her fist into Miroku's face leaving a noticeable red mark. The sound startled Amily, who turned over quickly and backed up against the wall her eyes wide and her breathing ragged. Everyone turned to look at her, Shippo quickly went over to her and patted her uninjured hand.

"It's okay, it was just Songo hitting Miroku cause he was touching her butt."

The young kitsune gave Amily a friendly smile, which Amily couldn't help but return, and relaxed against the wall with her legs crossed with a blanket draped over them. Shippo looked at the girls injured hand.

"Does it hurt?"

Amily looked down at her hand before looking back at the kitsune, and she decided that maybe it would be a good idea to be a friend and not let on that she already knew who they were, that could just get her into a lot of trouble, and maybe once they trusted then she could tell them but not now and defiantly not tell them what she was even though from Songo's comment they probably could already tell that she wasn't normal. She also decided right then and there she would not be weak and scared of people hurting her, that if she much she would fight back and defend herself, and not be like she was a home always letting people walk all over her because she was just too much of a coward to stand up for herself. She smiled sweetly at the kitsune.

"It does a little bit but not as bad as before. What's your name?"

He smiles brightly before sitting on her lap being careful of her hand.

"My name is Shippo. What's yours?"

"Its Amily, I know it's weird but I like it"

"I like it too, and it's not weird it's pretty"

Amily chuckled softly and hugged Shippo.

"Thank you Shippo that's very nice of you"

The others looked on a little surprised at the girl's sudden friendliness.

"It appears as if Shippo has made a new friend"

Remarked Miroku. Kagome smiled and nodded along with Songo.

"I don't trust her, I mean she's not human or youkai, n' she's clearly not from around her. "

Stated Inuyasha quietly so only those close to him could hear, but it seemed that it wasn't quiet enough as Amily's smile faded away and her emerald coloured eyes narrowed, she tensed causing the kitsune in her arms to glare at Inuyasha for making the girls pretty smile to go away.

"I'm sorry you feel that. You know its not really polite to insult someone you don't know" Amily said softly.

"That's because I don't care, you freak"

Amily's eyes opened wide then narrowed dangerously.

"Yes I can tell it appears as if you don't care about much except about yourself, you stupid dog."

Inuyasha growled and got up. Amily placed Shippo on the ground beside her gently and stood up as well, if a little weakly.

"Got a problem with that freak"

Amily couldn't help the small crackle of power around her as her eyes narrowed even more.

"My name is Amily, not freak, learn it you dumb mutt"

She said dangerously calm and anyone who knew her would have known that when she talked like that they should run, even if she wouldn't really do anything to that person. Inuyasha growled angrily and lunged for her.

"Inuyasha. SIT"

Yelled Kagome, and there was a loud crash as Inuyasha slammed into the floor of the hut. Amily stood there shaking with anger. Kagome looked at her.

"I'm really sorry about that. But he doesn't like being called mutt"

Amily glared at Kagome, making her take a step back, Amily ground out threw clenched teeth

"And I don't like being called freak"

Amily stormed out of the hut and out into the cool night, as she walked down the path tears ran down her cheeks.


	4. Fighting

I do not own Inuyasha (but I wish I did), though I do own Amily.

Chapter 4: Fighting

Kagome looked at the dog demon that was still stuck to the floor.

"That wasn't very nice Inuyasha, I think you really hurt her feelings"

"Shut up, wench"

Kagome glared at him before storming out and going after the girl, but not before she called out over her shoulder.

"SIT!"

Which met with another resounding crash as once again Inuyasha kissed the floor.

Kieada walked up to the earth bound inu hanyou, and looked down at him.

"Inuyasha ye should learn to think before ye open your mouth, it will be less painful for ye"

Said the old miko.

Inuyasha was finally able to sit up after a while, he mumbled

"What ever old woman."

Kagome found Amily sitting on a boulder looking out over a large pond, her cheeks wet with tears.

"Hey are you okay"

Said Kagome softly, she felt sorry for the girl.

Amily nodded and continued to look out over the lake, she gave her head a little shake so that her bangs would cover her eyes, to hide the tears.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you"

Amily said sadly, she looked up when Kagome climbed up onto the boulder and sat down beside her and smiled slightly at her.

"Its alright, Amily. But may I ask you something?"

"You want to know why I went nuts when mutt face called me a freak don't you"

Amily answered her, and Kagome nodded.

"Yes, I also want to know what I felt from you when you got angry, and why your wearing cloths that aren't from around here, and how you got here"

Kagome's voice was serious, she needed answers to all the questions that where flying around her head.

She watched as Amily lifter her injured hand and watched as she slowly flexed her fingers threw the bandages. Then looked up at the night sky. Kagome felt a great sadness and loneliness from her. Amily sighed deeply.

"Well to answer your last question. I don't know how I got here… I really don't"

Amily looked back out over the dark pond before hugging her knees to her chest.

"The reason why I lost it when... what's his name… called me a freak, was because all my life I've been called one, by people who didn't know me but know what I am, by my sisters… even my own father… well step- father… called me a freak, and treated me like one."

Even though Amily tried her best to not let any emotion into her voice, Kagome heard the bitterness and hurt in it, she waited patiently for Amily to finish.

"And well as for the rest, I cant tell you… not right now at least, but know that I am not hear to hurt anyone, or to cause trouble. I just want to find a way home and maybe make a few friends"

Kagome smiled.

"Alright, for now I'll let it rest, and when you're ready you can tell me, and I will try and help you to get home, and I'd like to make a friend too"

Amily smiled back at her, then slid off the boulder.

"I think we should head back before your friends think I did something to you."

Kagome laughed and slid off the boulder as well.

"I think your right"

'I like this girl'.

Thought Kagome to her self. She couldn't see how anyone would think of her as a freak she certainly didn't look like one, not with her flame red hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin, and gentle manner. Well mostly gentle manner, Kagome thought with a mental chuckle. They walked back to wards the camp in a comfortable silence when; all of a sudden Amily stopped and held her arms in from of her as if preparing to fight. Kagome stopped and looked at her curiously and noticed that Amily was as stiff as a steel rod, the skin picked at the back of her neck and Kagome suddenly felt as if they weren't alone.

Amily looked around, her senses going on over load as she felt something headed to wards them. It was dark and purely evil. Then she heard the sound of buzzing. Amily's body tensed even more, her back prickled with a familiar sensation but Amily fought it down.

"Up there"

Kagome said and pointed to wards the sky. Amily looked up and saw a swarm of insects. 'Shit!'

Thought Amily. She new, what these where, from watching the episodes… they usually meant.

"Naraku!"

Whispered Kagome, in a frightened voice. Amily's eyes opened wide and she faced the one person… rather monster… she did not want to meet here.

"Hello my Dear Kagome. Who's your friend?"

Amily sneered and lowered into a fighting stance ready to defend her new friend if need be.

"None of your damn business you ugly fucker"

Naraku gave an evil laugh that sent a shiver down Amily' s back.

"Now, that's no language for a lady to be speaking"

He said mockingly. Amily smirked.

"Your right a lady shouldn't talk like that. Good thing I'm not a lady you ugly shit face."

Naraku's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Insolent bitch!"

He growled angrily. Amily moved in front of Kagome to protect her. Tentacles shot out from under Naraku's baboon cloak and shot to wards them, Amily grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way they both landed on the ground. She got up quickly and helped Kagome up off the ground. Then pushed her out of the way when the tentacles came again, Amily didn't have enough time to jump out of the way and she felt a burning pain in her shoulder as hot sticky liquid ran down her chest. The tentacle moved away and shot to wards her again. This time Amily ran out of the way and skidded to a halt, she held out both her hand, even though it hurt her shoulder and hand, she held her palms facing forwards, the air around her hands shimmered and crackled with energy. The power grew quickly and the energy increased, Amily's green eyes seemed to shimmer with light making the green of her eyes very vibrant.

"SHOCK WAVE!"

Cried Amily and her attack left her hands rapidly the force pushed her back a few feet and ripped the bandages off her injured hand. The attack raced to wards Naraku ripping up the ground as it went. To her dismay Naraku jumped out of the way and her attack slammed into a tree disintegrating it right down to the very roots. Naraku glowered at her.

"My aren't you a talented bitch. To bad I just want the little miko here"

Amily growled the energy growing even more around her until it began to crackle in the night air.

"Over my dead body, you bastard!"

He grinned wickedly.

"That can be arranged"

An army of demons poured out of the forest, Amily's eyes opened wide.

"Kagome run! Get out of here!"

Kagome hesitated and looked at her new- found friend.

"Go!"

Yelled Amily. Kagome hesitated for only a second before she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Amily lowered into a fighting stance and watched Kagome run before turning to the demons.

"Alright you fuckers come and get me!"

The demons screamed in rage and herded to wards her; once again Amily let her attack form, but quickly this time.

"SHOCK WAVE"

The attack slammed into the demons a disintegrating about 50 of them. It wasn't enough and Amily was quickly swamped with the ugly creatures. She cried out in pain as sharp claw racked across her side leaving deep bloody gashes. Balling her hands into fists and charging her hands with energy, she let her punches fly. Causing the demons she hit to melt. All the while she thought desperately.

"Run Kagome. Run like the wind and get away from here"

Kagome was trying to do just that. She could hear Naraku behind her along with his insects, she jumped out of the way as one of his tentacles tried to spear her and then jumped again. Getting up quickly she ran. One of Naraku's tentacles shot out and wrapped around her, lifting her up and squeezed her painfully tight, making it hard to breath. He grinned at her.

"Looks like I caught my self a miko with jewel shards"

"I don't think so, you bastard"

Said the familiar voice of Inuyasha. He raced to wards Kagome unsheathing his sword, causing it to transform into a large blade almost as tall as himself, he swung it and cut off the tentacle that was holding Kagome, he caught her as she fell, bringing her a safe distance, Miroku and Songo ran up to her.

"Kagome where's Amily?"

Said Songo, worriedly.

"We where attacked, she told me to run, she's back there by the pond. Hurry Songo there are so many demons there"

Said Kagome urgently, the demon slayer nodded.

"Kilala!"

The little cat, that always fallowed her transformed into a large two tailed cat demon with soot black feet that flamed, and was the size of a small horse. Songo jumped onto to cat, they flew towards the pond.

Miroku ran to wards Inuyasha to help him fight Naraku and his damn insects.

When Songo got to the pond she saw demons fighting with Amily who was covered in her own blood from several injuries. Songo could tell she was getting tired. When Kilala got close enough Songo jumped off and ran to wards Amily. She let her giant boomerang fly killing off several demons. It flew back to wards her and she caught it in one hand. She reached Amily's side.

"Are you alright?"

Amily looked at her tiredly.

"I will be when this is over with"

And then let another punch fly disintegrating any demons that came into contact. Songo looked at her in shock but decided not to say a word. Songo hissed in pain when claws dug into her arm and ripped away flesh, she didn't let it slow her down as she let her boomerang go once again.

"SHOCK WAVE"

Songo heard Amily call out and saw a wave of energy slam into the demons killing off what her boomerang didn't. The last of the demons were dead, and it was deathly quiet.

"How did you…?"

Songo's voice trailed off as she saw Amily staggering painfully to catch up with Kagome leaving behind a tail of blood, she wavered and almost fell, Songo quickly caught her, keeping her from going anywhere.

"You can't fight your hurt too badly"

"Let me go, she could need my help. I can still fight"

"No you cant."

"Yes I…"

Amily's voice grew faint and Songo wrapped her arms around Amily as she passed out.


	5. Nock Out!

I do not own Inuyasha (but I wish I did), though I do own Amily.

Chapter 5: Nock out!

"WIND SCAR!"

Inuyasha's blade hit the ground and the attack flew towards the horde of demons that had suddenly appeared there, the attack ate up the ground leaving deep gouges as it killed all but a few demons before racing off to wards Naraku his blade poised to deliver a fatal blow when a scream split the air, Inuyasha stopped to see the rest of the demons racing to ward Kagome, their claws extended, reaching towards her wanting to sink their claws into her tender flesh and feeling her hot blood running down their mangled and malformed hands, the demons eyes filled with blood lust. Kagome's eyes opened wide and she threw up her arms in defence, and once again she screamed.

"INUYASHA!"

He ran towards her at top speed swearing a blue streak as he went, he grabbed her around the waist and jumped to safety taking Kagome with him and bring her out of harms way, before turning around and sending another Wind Scar attack at the demons killing them all, with the cloud of dust had settled he saw the Naraku was gone.

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

He turned around and stalked up to Kagome and growled at her.

"Naraku is gone thanks to you, if you weren't such a stupid weak human I wouldn't have had to save you from those damn demons, I could have fucking killed Naraku!"

Kagome's eyes opened wide with hurt and her fists clenched at her sides as she tried desperately not to cry in front of him.

"Your such a jerk Inuyasha!"

Everyone turned at the sound of Songo's voice; they saw her standing there barely holding onto the unconscious limp body of Amily. Kagome ran up to Songo.

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"She's fine Kagome, the demons just really gave her a good beating, all she needs is some rest"

Amily gave a small grown and mumbled weakly.

"Speak for your self"

The two women looked down at her and chuckled. Kagome took Amily's other arm and draped it over her shoulder to help take some of the weight off Songo, the three made their way to wards Inuyasha and Miroku before the group headed back to wards the village.

Amily tried the shrug off Kagome as she wrapped bandages around her torso and legs, and re-bandaged her injured hand to keep her wounds from becoming infected.

"Come on I'm fine I don't need to be wrapped up like a mummy."

Kagome ignored her and finished bandaging, before taking out a container of yellowish ointment, Amily pulled back knowing that some how this was really going to hurt. Kagome grabbed her un-injured hand and pulled her close and put some ointment on the cuts on her face. Amily closed her eyes tightly and shrieked loudly as her face felt like it was melting right off her skull.

"Shut up you damn bitch, you're hurting my ears"

Growled Inuyasha with his ears pressed tightly against the top of his head Amily opened her eyes and growled right back at him.

"Why don't you come over here and make me dog breath?"

Kagome sighed sadly as she closed the container of ointment and put it back into her large yellow bag. Amily looked down at Kagome.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Nothing, its okay."

Kagome said softly. Songo rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha yelled at her because he had to save her, and he called her a stupid weak human"

Kagome glared at Songo, who only shrugged. Amily glared daggers at Inuyasha, who only glared back at her.

"What's your problem wench?"

"You know you really are a stupid moron you know that"

Inuyasha shot up and stalked over to her and growled at her.

"Wanna say the to my face?"

Amily got up stiffly and stared him in the eye.

"Gladly. You're a stupid moron. You know if you taught her how to fight, instead of just letting her run for dear life then you wouldn't have to worry about saving her all the time, but then again heaven forbid that you should help out a friend."

"Shut up you damn bitch what do you know?"

Inuyasha growled even louder.

"I obviously know more then you do you stupid baka!"

Kagome watched the growing fight with interest, no one had ever stood up to Inuyasha like that other Koga, most would have run away at the death glare he was giving Amily at the moment, and most girls would have passed out from fright along time ago, this girl certainly was different, but the fight was escalating and Kagome figured she better stop it before someone got hurt, she went to get up but Songo pulled her back down and whispered into her ear.

"That might not be such a good idea Kagome, you might end up being hurt if you try to split those two up"

Kagome nodded and relaxed to watched the show.

"Your don't know anything so shut your fucking face"

Hissed Inuyasha.

"I know you nothing but a stupid brainless uncaring selfish dog!"

Yelled Amily. And Kagome's eyes opened wide, as did Songo's, Miroku's, while Shippo silently cheered on the new girl.

Inuyasha grabbed the front of Amily's shirt and gripped it tightly.

"I'll kill you for that you stupid whor…"

"Finish that sentence and you'll be eating dirt dog boy"

Interrupted Amily, as she tore her self out of his grasp, witch left a big whole on the front of her shirt, when she didn't hear a response she went to turn around to walk away when Inuyasha said smugly

"Go ahead, I dare you. Whore."

Amily closed her eyes tightly and growled loudly, then faster than anyone could keep up with, she spun around and slammed her fist into Inuyasha's jaw with a loud smack, he flew out the door of the hut and landed face first on the ground passed out and with a mouth full of dirt.

"Told you would end up with a mouthful of dirt. Asshole."


	6. Sesshoumaru And Being Caught

Okay for you people wondering how to pronounce Amily. It is just like Emily except with an 'A' instead of an 'E'.

And I do believe that this is my biggest chapter so far. WOOHOO!

I do not own Inuyasha (but I wish I did), though I do own Amily.

Chapter 6: Sesshoumaru and Being Caught

Inuyasha sat there grumbling as he washed his face off with water from a near by river, while he spat out dirt. Miroku walked up to him.

"Stupid wench, she'll pay for that"

"Now Inuyasha, you did deserve that, you should know better then to call a woman a whore"

Miroku said pointing towards the purple bruise on Inuyasha's jaw.

"What ever monk"

Miroku chuckled and walked away shacking his head. Inuyasha glared at the monks back as he walked away. His ears twitched when he heard laughter coming from the three girls who where outside helping the old miko pick medicinal herbs.

"That was amazing Amily, where did you ever learn to hit like that? I've been training for a very long time to be a demon exterminator, and I could never be able to nock Inuyasha out with just a punch"

Songo said amazed.

"Yes child, ye are very strong for someone who is apparently not a demon, how is it ye are so strong?"

Asked Kiadea, not liking the way the conversation was going but still wanting to hear her answer as well, Inuyasha moved closer and watched Amily carefully and found it curious when she hesitated and looked down to hide her eyes, as if she didn't want to be caught in a lie.

"I… I guess I'm just unusually strong."

She mumbled. Inuyasha smirked, she was hiding something and he was going to find out what it was and get her back for humiliating him in front of everyone, no one does that and gets away with it.

Amily stared at the plants so the others couldn't look into her eyes and tell that she was lying. The back of her neck tingled and Amily looked up and checked out her soundings, she saw Inuyasha staring at her weirdly, she got a weird feeling from home, so she glared at him and stuck out her tongue before turning back around. Sighing deeply and begin picking more herbs.

"Hey Amily, are you okay?"

Kagome asked her worriedly.

"Are your wounds bothering you?"

Songo inquired as she placed her hand on Amily's shoulder, Amily held up her hands.

"I'm fine really, I… think I'm going to go for a walk, if that's okay with you Kiadea?"

"Yes child, it is alright with me"

Amily nodded and left quickly heading towards the forest, needing to be alone.

Sighing in relief at being alone, Amily let herself relax and think about the past few days, so much had happened that it was hard for her to keep up with it all, first being electrocuted, and then meeting people from her favourite cartoon and then fighting the demons and Naraku. Amily looked up as she heard birds chirping and saw the bright blue sky, she smiled brightly and breathed in deeply. No pollution, sky clear of smog. It was so wonderful to hear no cars beeping their horns, no people yelling or fighting over stupid things, no tall buildings crowding her in. Amily stopped in a clearing and sat down leaning back against a tree she relaxed letting the wind blow threw her hair and sooth her, letting the sun shine on her face. Soon she was fast asleep.

Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the western lands was walked through the forest, with Jaken not far behind him and Rin humming happily as she fallowed. Never letting it show on his ever-passive unemotional face, he was enjoying the warmth of the day in utter contentment. Entering a clearing and lost in his own thoughts, he never saw the girl sleeping under the blossoming Sakura tree. He closed his eyes in irritation when Jacken's annoying voice broke the silence.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Look there's a strange girl over there, Lord Sesshoumaru"

Suppressing a growl of irritation, he turned his head and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a young woman with flame red hair and pale smooth skin. She was obviously asleep with her arms draped loosely around her stomach. He noticed that one of her hands was bandaged and that her skin wasn't smooth at all but covered in cuts and welts.

'Who would want to harm her?'

He thought to himself, never letting his mask slip. Rin suddenly burst into the clearing singing loudly, and Jacken began yelling at her to shut up. Before Sesshoumaru could say anything, the woman under the tree began to stir, and then opened her eyes; he watched her look around before her eyes settled on him. He felt strong burst of irritation as he saw no fear in her eyes, then he notice her stiffening up as if preparing for a battle, she stood up stiffly as if it caused her pain to do so. She called out guardedly.

"Who are you?"

Jacken straightened up in out righteous indignation, and marched over to the young woman and pounded his staff against the ground.

"He is Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord over the western lands, and you should bow down with the privilege of seeing him"

When the woman just stood there looking at the little toad glaring dangerously at him, Jacken only became even angrier.

"Bow down now you wretched vile woman, you are in the presence of Lord Sesshoumaru… Do as I say..."

"Jacken"

Sesshoumaru's voice cut him off, the little toed turned around his eyes bright with adoration

"Yes my Lord"

"Be quite"

Jacken grumbled and glared at the woman before walking away. Sesshoumaru watched the woman cross her arms and glare even more.

"What do you want?"

He stared at her, raising an eye- brow, before turning and continued on with his walk.

"I asked you a question."

He turned and looked at her crossing his arms over his chest

"I do not have to answer you"

"Fine what ever, I'm leaving"

The girl turned her back to him and began walking away from him, but stopped when Jacken yelled at her.

"Insolent wench, you'll pay for turning your back on Lord Sesshoumaru"

Jacken raised his staff and fire erupted from head of the old man, the fire shot straight at the girl. The lord of the western lands was shocked when he felt the sudden rise in power, he watched as she lifted her uninjured hand, he couldn't see it but he knew that she had created a shield. The fire hit the shield and didn't go any further the air from the fire and the attack caused the girls hair to whip behind her giving her a wild and untamed look. The attack died out, she was unscathed and very angry; he could feel the anger in her aura reaching out like a living creature ready to strike out at the first thing that moved.

"Do that again you little toad and I will rip your heart out and shove it up your ass. I do not care that your precious Sesshoumaru is a Lord, I bow to no one, if I want to leave, I will."

As the girl spoke Sesshoumaru could feel her power rising. He watched the grass at her feet flatten against the ground and little rocks lift up slightly, Jacken must have felt it as well, for his eyes got big and he backed up slowly before turning and running away. He watched as the girl closed her eyes, and brought herself under control. He was surprised at the amount of control she showed. In a flash of silver and white the Lord of the western lands appeared in front of Amily and gripping her by the neck, he lifted her up and slammed her into the tree behind her causing some of the little blossoms of the tree to fall. He glared are her, raising his free hand, and letting his claws grow out slightly they began to drip with deadly venom, Sesshoumaru became angry as she glared back at him with out the slightest hint of fear in her eyes, the look in her eyes was almost daring him to strike her with his venom dripping claws.

"Why do you not fear me, woman. I could kill you right now if I so chose too"

He growled out, his eyes turning red. He ignored the small raise in her energy.

"Answer me woman…"

He stopped and his eyes turned back to there golden colour as he felt a slight tingling near his groin, feeling a great danger to his family jewels, Sesshoumaru looked down and saw the young woman's hand down there with a small energy ball in her hand, he looked at her, his stony unemotional mask slipping a little as his eyes opened even more in shock, no woman had ever dared putting her hands anywhere near there, and no one had ever so boldly defied him. She smiled sweetly.

"My dear, 'lord' Sesshoumaru"

She said lord sarcastically, and brought her hand up causing the crotch of his kimono to sizzle making Sesshoumaru to become extremely worried, but he didn't move because he did not want her to know of his nervousness,

"You do not scare me because I know you will not be able to kill me it will take more then your claws to end my life, and even if you do attack me I will still be able to burn away your 'jewels'"

Her voice goes from overly sweet to hard as stone.

"Now let me go"

She brings her hand a little bit closer to his crotch and his pants sizzle even more, he growls viciously at her before removing his hand from around her neck.

"So glad you see it my was 'Fluffy'"

She moved away from him and the tree, she glared at him before turning and leaving quickly, muttering under her breath.

"Stupid dog"

Amily walked away as fast as she could with out looking like she was freaking out. When she had been woken up by the sound of Rin and Jacken's loud voices she hadn't seen anything at first but when she saw Sesshoumaru, she'd known exactly who he was even, though she had said she didn't. His tall lean body, long silvery white hair, his tail draped over his shoulder, the armour, and his eyes, those gloriously golden eyes. Had given it away. But in knowing who he was also meant she knew how dangerous he could be, not as deadly as Naraku, but close enough, and the last thing Amily needed was to fight the lord of the western lands, and Inuyasha's older half- brother, so she had been glad that he had backed off when she pulled that little stunt that could have ended her life right then and there. She really needed to think before she acted, but as soon as she had seen him, her energy had gone haywire and started to spike, which was something that had never happened before, it had not helped that, that fucking little toad had made her angry and that had only helped to make her even more brainless then she already was. This was something she would certainly have to think about.

When she was sure she was far enough away she stopped, and relaxed, breathing a deep sigh of relief she noticed she was at the edge of the forest looking out over the most spectacular view she had ever seen. She stood ten feet from the precipice of a steep cliff and far down below her she could see the tops of trees and forest floor with a river running threw it. She leaned against a tree and let the feel of the wind and the sound sooth her. The sound of birds came again and Amily began to feel her back tingle, she tried to ignore it but the feeling became insistent to the point of it being painful. Finally she could stand it no longer. Taking off her ripped shirt and leaving on her extremely modest sports like bra, she tucked her torn shirt securely into the side of her pants so she was sure her shirt would not fall out. Amily closed her eyes and let her self relax completely and fully. She concentrated on the feeling coming from her back and let it grow until she felt her back start to move around. Re-arranging the muscles, forming new bones. As she stood there her shoulder length hair grew even more curly and wild, and the colour became even darker, her muscles became even more firm and built up but not un-attractively so. Closing her eyes tightly as she felt two deep cuts forming near the edge of her shoulder blades, Amily gathered all her strength and cried out as she finished the last of her transformation. A pair of grey, white, and dappled with a darker grey, coloured wings exploded from her back, they stretched out wide and opened to their full extent before folding neatly against her back, a few feathers floated to the ground only to be caught up in the air and swept away. Each wing was five feet in length and reached down to the back of her knees. When Amily open her eyes they where dark green, almost black, but where also speckled with bites of bright gold. She took a deep breath and felt the sky call out to her, the wind ruffled the feathers on her wings as if beckoning her to take flight. Walking up to the edge of the cliff, Amily once again closed her eyes open her arms out wide, she let her self fall forwards until she plummeted off the cliff. She let the ground race to wards her, the wind blowing her hair around like a flame and plastering her jeans and bra to her skin, the ground was getting even closer now, but she didn't open her wings. Amily waited until she was just above the tree- tops before her wings unfolded, the caught her wings and shot her back up into the sky, she shot past the cliff edge and kept going as the feeling of absolute freedom rushed threw her and filled her veins. High above the ground she threw her hair back and let out a piercing hawks cry explode from her lips. The sound was filled with freedom and hope and utter happiness.

Amily flew around for hours, her wings betting against the air. She loved to fly but very rarely ever got the chance too, with there being so many people in a big city someone would be able to notice her, even at dark the town was so brightly lit that if someone looked hard enough they would be able to see her flying threw the sky, the only time she got to was when, her mom took her sisters and herself camping, and even then she didn't want to because he sisters would call her a freak and taunt her about it. The hours passed and the sun reached the centre of the sky and then began to set. Threw her joy filled mind Amily noticed how late it was getting and the others would be getting worried about her so she regretfully decided to head back. She flew in as close as she dared to get to the village and landed near the bone eaters well, she sighed softly and willed her wings back into her back. They disappeared quickly and her back settled back into the way it was, her hair became less wild even though is was still wind blown, her muscles became less firm even though she was still extremely strong, and the gold in her eyes disappeared while the green once again became emerald in colour. She put back on her shirt and was about to turn around with she heard a gasp and the snap of a twig, spinning around quickly she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes opened wide.

"K- Kagome!"


	7. Acceptance

I do not own Inuyasha (but I wish I did), though I do own Amily.

Chapter 7. Acceptance.

Fear gripped Amily the last thing she ever wanted was to be found out with out explaining what she was first. A great sense of defeat washed over Amily and she lowered her head waiting to hear the word, waiting to be called a freak. When it didn't come Amily looked up at Kagome, who only just stared at her.

"I know, I'm a freak, its okay you can say it"

Amily said beating Kagome to it so it would hurt less, Kagome's eyes opened wide in shock.

"What? No, your not a freak, what are you talking about?"

Amily looked at Kagome, hoping she had heard her right.

"You don't think I'm a freak?"

Kagome smiled at her and walked up to her.

"No of course I don't, why would I think that?

Amily looked down sadly and mumbled while hugging herself tightly.

"Because everyone else does"

Kagome looked at Amily feeling sorry for her. Then she remembered something from a few days ago before the attack from Naraku, when Inuyasha and Amily were fighting, when Inuyasha had called Amily a freak, she had gotten really angry and now that Kagome thought about it, Amily had been really hurt by it too, Kagome walked closer to Amily and hugged her tightly, Kagome felt her stiffen for a second before relaxing, and hugging her back,

"Amily, I'm not like Inuyasha, I don't call people names, and I would never call you a freak"

Amily stiffened up again and moved away, she looked at Kagome with angry tear filled eyes.

"This has nothing to do with that stupid baka! When I say its what every calls me, that's because it's what EVERYONE calls me, my sisters, my step father, people from the town where I live… EVERYONE!"

Amily practically screamed the last word.

"But why would they do that Amily? There's nothing freakish about you"

Amily sighed in frustration and ran her fingers threw her hair.

"Because of my wings, because of what I am"

Kagome looked at her confused, and Amily sighed again.

"One night I heard you talking to the others, and I heard one of you say that you didn't think I was human but that I wasn't a demon either, that you weren't quite sure what I was. Well let me tell you what I am. I am human but I'm also a mystery, a genetic accident, and a fucking freak of nature. A long time ago a doctor did some tests on me, my step father insisted… anyways the doctor told my mother that some how I had both human DNA and the DNA of a hawk. The doctor was astounded he wanted to do further tests but my mother refused. All my life I have been called a freak"

Amily looked down crying silently, Kagome hugged her once more, squeezing her tightly and rubbing her back. Kagome whispered softly.

"Your not a freak Amily, your beautiful and so are your wings, your not a freak of nature but a gift and anyone who thinks other wise is a dumb baka and doesn't deserve to know you"

At this Amily only cried harder, Kagome continued to rub her back and sooth her, eventually Amily stopped crying and pulled away wiping her eyes, she sat down against a tree and Kagome joined her, she looked at Amily.

"Is this part of what you weren't ready to tell me"

Amily nodded but said nothing else.

"Will you tell me how you got here? Or are you still not ready to tell me

Kagome said softly stilling looking at the girl before her.

"I'm not ready, and even if I where, you'd never believe me"

The girl said looked at Kagome, who only nodded and left it at that not wanting to push Amily even though she was extremely curious about what else Amily was hiding, but she said something else.

"You know Amily you can let your wings out around me and the others, they won't think any differently of you"

"I… don't know Kagome, maybe, I guess I could give it a try, I just don't want to be called a freak again"

"They wont Amily and if they do, I will deal with them personal okay"

"Alight, I'll give them a chance"

Kagome smiled brightly and hugged her new friend tightly.

"Now, can I see them?"

Amily smiled brightly and nodded.

"Sure, why not"

Back at the village Miroku, Songo and Shippo were talking quietly to them selves while Inuyasha was on top of the old miko's hut pouting. They were both snickering about what Amily had done to Inuyasha.

"I can't believe that Amily can hit that hard, it only took one hit from her and Inuyasha was sleeping"

Laughed Shippo as he bounced around excitedly his little tail bobbing as he jumps. Songo chuckled softly and nodded in agreement.

"She certainly is strong, possibly even stronger then Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother"

She said giggling, Miroku beside her was laughing at the site of his friend being taking out by a girl, and one who wasn't even a demon.

"You are quite right my dear Songo, and she is not even a demon"

He said grinning. They stopped when they heard the flap at the entrance of the hut move they turned and there smiles fell except that of Shippo's, as they say Inuyasha standing there growling angrily.

"You know I cant here you up on the roof!"

He said angrily. Shippo only laughed harder and said

"Aww, your still cranky maybe we need to get Amily so she can put you down for another nap"

Inuyasha growled out, as he was really pissed now and he ran at the little kitsune, Shippo's eyes became huge, he eepped before screaming out.

"Ahh! He's going to kill me! Help!"

"Your fucking right I'm going to kill you, you little runt!"

Shippo ran out side screaming, but skidded to a halt when he saw Kagome and another girl walking to wards them, the girl looked familiar but the little kitsune couldn't put a finger on who she was. He yelped as Inuyasha caught him and picked him up by the tail and help him there.

"Laugh at me, will you"

Growled Inuyasha, but stopped when he saw Kagome and the other girl.

'Who is that?'

He thought to himself until it hit him in the gut, that was Amily. She had wings, Inuyasha did a double take, and yep she defiantly had wings. She seemed to be lagging behind as if the slower she was the longer it would take for her to get to the hut, people from the village gawked at her, he could tell that it really bothered her. Kagome and Amily finally reached them, with Amily standing a few feet behind Kagome looking at the ground, Inuyasha smirked, he knew there had been something about her, his smirk faded away.

'Damn it now I cant use it against her, stupid bitch'

He thought to himself. And then he noticed something and his face turned crimson, Amily was only wearing something that Kagome called a bra, it didn't look like any of the ones he accidentally seen in Kagome's burrow drawer though, but he still knew what it was. He quickly looked away his face still crimson with embarrassment.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

Asked Kagome curiously as she noticed his face going bright red and him looking away from Amily, she turned and looked at her curiously and just realized what might have caused his embarrassment and Kagome blushed.

"Tell her to put on some fucking cloths!"

Growled Inuyasha loudly, not realizing that a certain monk could hear him yell from inside the hut, there was a rustling noise before Miroku came out side looking as innocent as possible.

"Inuyasha what seems to be the trouble?"

He asked as he slowly moved to wards Amily. Inuyasha growled at him.

"None of your damn business Monk"

Miroku nodded before turning to Amily and took her hands into his, and pulled her to wards him in such away that her 'twins' where slightly more perky then they should have been Miroku's eyes staring at them for a second before looking back at her.

"My lovely Amily, you grow more radiant every day I see you, your eyes glowing like a bright beautiful green flame and your red hair so wild, not even the brightest start in the heavens could compare to your beauty, may I ask you a question?"

'Here it comes' thought Kagome wearily.

"Ummm… sure I guess"

Amily said cautiously, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Will you bare my child?"

Kagome glared at Miroku.

"Miroku your such a pervert!"

Amily looked at Kagome and smiled brightly.

"Its okay Kagome I can handle this"

Kagome looked at her weirdly, but then she noticed a twinkle it Amily's eyes and she almost felt sorry for Miroku. Almost. Amily turned to the Monk and put on her sweetest smile she moved in close to him, letting her 'twins' get acquainted with his chest, she batted her eye lashed and ran a finger down his cheek seductively, while resting her other arm on his shoulder, Miroku blushed slightly and couldn't believe his luck. Amily licked her lips slowly and Miroku couldn't help but watch the movement, he swallowed hard. All the while he never noticed that Amily was placing her nee in just the right position to nail him. She leaned up close against him, making her face look all pouty.

"My dear Miroku"

She purred softly batting her lashes once again and slightly rustling her wings as she moved slightly closer to him.

"I wouldn't have a child with you if you where the last man on this earth, and if you ever hit on me again I'll do more then just this"

Amily brought her nee up quickly, and made contact with his groin. Miroku's eyes crossed and he let out a whimper before falling to the ground and curling up into a fetal position while holding him self, Kagome winced and Inuyasha had to fight the erg to either place his hands in front of himself, or cross his legs.

"Serves you right Miroku. You pervert"

All of them except for Miroku who was still on the ground whimpering like a little baby, turned to see Songo standing in the door way glaring angrily, she turned and went back in side.

Inuyasha watched as Songo came back out a second later her eyes opened as she saw Amily, she stopped and did the impersonation of a fish wish her mouth opening and closing, he noticed an emotional mask slip over Amily's face as if she were waiting to be hurt.

"You have wings? How is that possible, you're not a demon."

Amily shrugged hesitantly.

"Yes I have wings… I'll explain later"

Inuyasha growled low in his throat and glared at Kagome.

"You trust her?"

Kagome looked at him weirdly as if he had gone crazy.

"What are you Talking about? Why shouldn't I trust her?"

He growled even louder and stalked up to Amily he grabbed her wing not to gently causing Amily to yelp in pain.

"Because she hasn't been honest to us, she did tell us about these"

He gave her wing a hard shake. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"She had her reasons for not tell us until now, she didn't know us when she first met us, she didn't know what we would do if we found out"

"Keh, what ever wench."

Inuyasha let go of Amily's wing harshly and stalked off muttering under his breath.

Songo looked at Amily as she opened her wing and brought it over her shoulder to see if Inuyasha had done any damage to it, Songo walked up to her hesitantly.

"Would you mind if… if I touched it?"

Songo watched as Amily looked up at her curiously, letting her wing go as it folded neatly against her back.

"They don't disgust you?"

Songo looked at her quizzically, then her eyes opened wide as she realized.

'She's self-cautious about her wings, as if I'm going to hurt her or something because of them'

Songo thought to her self. She moved closer to Amily kicking Miroku in the butt on the way by, she gave Amily a tight hug before stepping back.

"No my friend, they do not disgust me, I think they are very beautiful"

Amily smiled at her brightly, and nodded.

"Yes, you can touch them"

Amily turned around presenting her wings to Songo. She opened the out as wide as they could go showing Songo and Kagome the full expanse and the pattern of her wings, Songo smiled and gently placed her hand against you Amily's wing, and gasped as she felt it shudder under her touch, the feathers making a soft ruffling sounds that reminded Songo of a soft breeze rustling the leaves of a tree.

"There so soft, Amily. Softer then any feather I have ever felt"

Songo said softly.

"It's true Amily they are very soft"

Songo looked over and saw Kagome running her hand over Amily's other wing as well. After a few minutes Amily stepped away and flapped her wings gently a couple times to settle the feathers on her wings before folding them neatly against her back, when she turned around Songo noticed her bright smile and the sparkle of unshed tears in her eyes.

"Why don't we go in side, it is getting late"

Said Kagome and the other two girls nodded and headed in for supper and then bed.


	8. Seeking Shelter

I do not own Inuyasha (but I wish I did), though I do own Amily and any other none Inuyasha characters that show up.

Chapter 8. Seeking Shelter.

Amily sighed deeply as she looked up at the stars, her wings moving restlessly, two weeks have passed since she first told Kagome about her wings, and the Inuyasha gang started up the hunt for the jewel shards, they would have started a week earlier if not for Inuyasha's stubbornness. Kagome told Amily she could fallow the group if she wanted and Inuyasha had refused, which had caused a big fight between the inu hanyou and the human girl from the future to fight. Big time. Which caused Kagome to go back to her home through the bone eaters well.

'Home'

Amily thought sadly, there wasn't much waiting there for her, just her mom. Sure she had her half sisters and her school, but they had never accepted her. Moving her wings out of the way so they would not get hurt Amily threw herself back against the ground with her arms above her head Amily heaved a big sigh.

'Do I really want to go back? I'm accepted here, I feel wanted here, I have friends, but… I miss my mom, I miss her smile, the way she smelled of fresh rain and talcum powder, and she missed her mother's quite pride and dignity. Her mother had been ridiculed and ignored since the day Amily had been born, because her mother had refused to give up, her obviously different child. But her mother had not given up her child, instead Amily's mother had encourage her young daughters gifts, some managing to teacher her how to use them and every summer taking Amily to her grandfathers cottage in deep in the country to teach her to fly. How her mother had managed it she would never know, but for what her mother had done for her Amily would always be grateful.

Yelling out in frustration Amily slammed her fists against the ground at her sides and making sure not to hit her wings. She didn't know what to do. Stay or go. She still had to figure out if she was going to tell the others, Kagome, Songo, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo. How she had gotten here, to feudal Japan or if Amily would tell them something else.

"Such a serious look for such a beautiful face"

Said a deep male voice from above her. Being startled out of her thoughts, Amily shot up to her feet and lowered into a fighting stance she looked at the person who had spoken to her, and stopped dead in her tracks.

He stood about six feet tall, he wore almost the same type of clothing as Inuyasha, except his was tighter, and instead of just red, his, was green and brown. To help him blend in better with the forest Amily guessed. Through his clothing Amily could tell her was well built and she could feel her mouth beginning to water. Her gaze moved to his face and almost drowned in his eyes, they where the brightest and purest blue she had ever seen, his hair was black and reached to his waist, she also noticed pointed ears on the sides of his head, when he smirked Amily noticed that she had been staring she blushed brightly and quickly looked away but still kept her eye on him just to make sure he didn't try anything.

"Did you take in your fill my lady, or do you wish to keep looking"

Amily glared at him.

"You wish"

He chuckled softly, and moved to wards her like a predator stalking its prey, while smirking. Amily's eyes narrowed and she crouched lower her wings opening out slightly.

"Come any closer and you'll be in a world of pain"

She warned dangerously.

"Come now my lady, surly I pose you no threat"

His voice smooth as silk coaxed her, willing her to let down her guard, but she wasn't fooled and she let her energy spike just enough to let him know she meant business. His smirk faded and his eyes narrowed, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You should not be so weary my lady"

Amily smirked and let her energy rise just a little more, her wings opening out to there full length.

"And you should not be so cocky"

To her surprise he laughed and then disappeared, her eyes darted around looking to where he might have gone, before she could do anything he reappeared behind her and pinned her arms behind her. He nuzzled the side her neck breathing in her sent; he chuckled softly and whispered in her ear.

"And you should not hide behind a wall of bravery and strength"

Her eyes snapped open wide, and tried as she might she could not turn around to hit him.

"You know nothing"

She hissed out angrily. No one had ever seen past her wall of self protectiveness, even though her mother had had glimpses she had not seen what was completely hidden, and here this stranger had taken one look at her and had seen right through it. He smirked and nuzzled her once again.

"Do not worry my lady I will tell no one"

A rustle was herd in the bushes and Amily could heard Kagome calling out her name, the mysterious man smiled.

"It seems as if your friends are missing you, I must go. Farewell for now my lady, till next we meet"

Her hands where suddenly let loose as he spun her around quickly, he grasped her upper arms and kissed her deeply and fully on the lips, before she could do anything she was already melting against him, but it only lasted a second and then he was gone. Amily's eyes roamed the area looking for him. Kagome ran up to her smiling and seeing her looking around Kagome asked.

"Loose something Amily?"

Shaking her head Amily sighed.

"No I didn't loose anything"

"Well then why don't we head back to the camp it's getting late and we have to be up early to morrow"

Amily nodded.

"Alright, lets go, I was getting tiered anyways"

Amily folded her wings against her back, and both girls turned to wards the forest, Kagome went into the woods first but just before Amily entered the woods she turned slightly to look over her shoulder while the tips of her fingers lightly touched her lips, her hand fell and she shook her head, turning she disappeared into the woods to head back to camp, as they left a pair of deep blue eyes fallowed there movement until the forest swallowed them up.

"Kagome!… Ka- go- me!"

Kagome groaned and rolled over onto her stomach and covered her head with her blanket.

"Kagome! Wake up"

She gasped when her blanket was pulled off, she turned her head and tried to be angry at the little kitsune, but she knew she could never be completely angry with him, scooping him up she rolled over onto her back and she hugged Shippo to herself. He snuggled down against her and gave her a bright smile.

"Inuyasha says that we have to leave soon. He went scouting and heard of a demon south of hear attacking a village, and he also said that rain is coming"

Kagome smiled at him and nuzzled him gently.

"Alright Shippo, I'll get up. Do you have your stuff ready to go"

When he nodded energetically, Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting him go run off and do his own thing, trusting him that he had all his stuff packed. She smiled as she watched him run away, Kagome loved him dearly, as if he were her own son. She knew deep in her heart that if ever the little kitsune where in danger she would willingly give up her life to save his with out a second thought. She felt bad however because with all there travelling Shippo didn't get to do much playing with other children and Kagome was sure he missed that, but she was happy that Amily seemed to be able to keep him easily entertained playing with him every spare moment she got, and Shippo enjoyed his playtimes with the winged girl, to Kagome it seemed as if Amily had become like an older sister to Shippo or maybe an Aunt. Either way she was happy that the little Kitsune got some time to enjoy his childhood. Hearing Shippo laughing Kagome looked up and smiled as she saw Shippo on the ground with Amily kneeling over him and tickling him with one of her feathers, Kagome chuckled softly before getting up and rolling up her sleeping bag, and stuffing it into her big yellow bag, she got out the cooking utensils and quickly made ramen for everyone, snickering silently to her self when Inuyasha showed up the second it was ready.

After everyone had eaten and packed everything up, they where on there way. Kagome smiled to her self as she heard Songo and Miroku talking amongst themselves and when she saw Shippo riding on top of Amily's shoulders, Kagome frowned slightly when she saw Inuyasha walking way up front by himself. She ran up to him and looked at him.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her out the corner of his eye and one of his dog-ears on the top of his head twitch in her direction.

"What are you talking about wench everything is fine"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on Inuyasha I know something is bothering you. So what is it?"

Inuyasha sighed.

"It's nothing"

Kagome walked in front of him and stopped, putting her hands on her hips she glared at him worriedly.

"I know something is bothering you so why don't you just tell me what it is already"

Seeing her worry Inuyasha's eyes soften slightly, but still showing his tough guy self, Inuyasha responded with a.

"Keh, what ever. The rain is coming in faster then I thought it would, and because you weak humans are so slow we wont make it to the village in time."

Kagome stopped and thought about it for a moment, Catching sight of Shippo playing with one of Amily's wings she got an idea.

"If you want Inuyasha I could ask Amily if she would mind flying ahead of us and see if she can find a place for us to stay, like a cave or something"

Inuyasha glared at her.

"Are you crazy Kagome, you know I don't trust her, I'll go"

Kagome grinned to herself mentally, knowing how to get her way.

"Inuyasha if you go who'll protect us weak humans, I'm sure you don't want to leave that up to Amily if you don't trust her."

She watched as he stopped to think about it.

"Keh, what ever. If she wants to go ahead let her go"

Kagome smiled softly at him before turning and walking to wards Amily.

"Hey Amily?"

Turning her attention from the little Kitsune Amily looked at Kagome.

"Yeah, what is it Kagome?"

Kagome looked slightly hesitant then asked.

"Inuyasha says that the rain is moving in faster then he thought, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind flying a head and seeing if you could find some kind of shelter for us"

Amily smiled at her and nodded, picking the Shippo off her shoulder and handed him to Kagome, Shippo looked up at both women.

"Can I go Amily? Please?"

Kagome watched as Amily smiled at the little fox demon before answering him.

"I'm sorry Shippo but I don't think that's a very good idea"

Shippo pouted at her and his eyes became big, Kagome could tell that she wanted to give in to him, but she also knew that Amily wouldn't put Shippo in any kind of danger, and Kagome knew that with the wind blowing like it was causing the branches of the trees to whip around, flying could be dangerous.

"Well, you see Shippo, I was hoping you could do me a favour, it's really important and I know only someone as skilled as you could do it."

Kagome smiled, Amily managed to pull the right string to not only keep him here with the others but to make him feel important as well. Shippo puffed out his chest and looked proud he said.

"What is this really important mission Amily?"

Amily looked at him seriously.

"Well you see Shippo, after flying in this wind my wings are going to be very sore, and I need a special plant to help take away the pain, but you see I wont be able to get it myself, because when I get back I will be in a lot of pain and very tired too, so I need a brave guy like you to get it for me, do you think you can do that for me?"

Shippo smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course I can Amily, I'll get you a whole bunch so you wont run out for a while"

Kagome hugged the little fox to her and said.

"That's very thoughtful of you Shippo, and being such a good helper I'll give you a candy bar when you're done"

Shippo smiled brightly and darted off looking for the plant that Amily said she would need. Kagome smiled brightly at the other girl.

"That was very smart of you, getting him to stay here by making him feel important"

Amily chuckles softly and returned Kagome's smile.

"It's what I used to do for the kids I used to baby sit, it worked every time"

Looking up at the sky, and noticing dark cloud where beginning to cover the sky, Kagome frowned slightly. The wind began to blow even harder whipping her hair around her face.

"You better get going Amily those clouds are moving in really fast"

Amily looked up and noticing the clouds, she nodded.

"Yeah I'll go now"

Kagome watched as Amily adjusted her shirt, that she had fixed, so she could wear it while her wings where out, and stepped back.

"I'll be back as soon as I can"

And with that Amily took another step back and opened her wings out, the high wind instantly picked her up, Kagome watched as Amily beat her wings hard and shot up into the sky, heading on in front of every one.

Songo along with Miroku walked up to Kagome with questioning looks. Kagome smiled at them.

"She's gone to find shelter for when the rain comes"

Songo smiled at Kagome.

"That is what I thought Kagome, how did you get Inuyasha to agree with that idea"

Miroku nodded.

"Yes it is apparent that he does not like, or trust Amily very much"

Kagome chuckled and moved closer to her friends and whispers so that hanyou wouldn't over hear their conversation with his exceptionally good hearing.

"Well he offered to go, but then I told him that if he went who would protect us from her"

Songo and Miroku grinned. Seeing an opportunity Miroku moved closer to Kagome.

"You are brilliant as well as beautiful Kagome, your cleverness astounds me"

While talking to Kagome trying to charm her, he snaked his hand down and placed it on her butt. Kagome's eyes opened wide before she glared at the monk and Songo did a very good imitation of an Inuyasha growl.

"PERVERT!"

Screamed Songo as she slammed her fist down on top of Miroku's head effectively knocking him out.

"Stupid lecher"

Muttered Songo. Kagome looked up at her and felt her heart aching for the demon hunter; Kagome could see the hurt in the other woman's eyes.

'She loved him, and he keeps hurting her by flirting with other women, and in front of her too'

Kagome thought to herself.

"Kilala!"

Songo called out, and the little cat demon came up and transformed into its larger fire cat self, Songo lifted up Miroku and placed him on the demon cat, before walking off a head. Kagome and Kilala along with the unconscious monk fallowed behind, Kagome placed her head onto of Kilala's head and petted the cat, sighing sadly and shaking her head Kagome said.

"Miroku better stop being such a pervert, he cares for Songo just as much as she cares for him, but if he isn't careful, he's going to loose her before he ever get her"

Kilala gave off a low grown in response and walked close to a bush letting the little branches whip Miroku in the face for a few second before moving away from the bush, Kagome smiled and shook her head. The small group of jewel sharp hunters kept on moving hoping the rain would hold off just a little longer and the little fox demon darting in and out of the woods looking to Amily's plants.

The wind howled in her ears and chilled her to the bones, as she flew Amily kept her arms crossed over her chest, trying to remain as warm as possible at the moment she was happy she was flying with the wind and not against but she knew that on the way back she would have to fly against it. She had been flying for what seemed hours upon hours. The blowing wind made her eyes tear up. Flying just above the treetops Amily searched around her for some kind of shelter. Until finally when she was just about to give up and turn back she spotted it, a small cabin nestled in among a grove of pine tress, Amily flew around it once and then twice, and was happy when it appeared to be abandoned but still in good shape, turning back quickly she headed back to wards her friends. As she flew against the wind the ache in her wings grew, until they burned like they were on fire, Amily tried her best to ignore it as she flew, though it seemed as if she where slowing down until she began to falter and dropped slightly every now and then. The rain began to fall in hard stinging icy sheets, making Amily feel as if she where flying threw ice and indeed ice was beginning to form on her wings.

'Just a little farther… just a little more'

She told her self like a mantra to herself going. She was about to give up with she spotted her friends in the distance, but having the erg to look behind her, Amily did so and to her dismay she realized she hadn't really gone that far at all, she could see the little cabin far off in the distance. Gathering up dwindling strength Amily did her best to not look tiered or in pain as she landed as smoothly as the wind would allow, folding her aching wings against her back shivering as bits of the ice on her wings touched her threw her soaked shirt. She ran up to her friends and yelling over the wind, she said.

"There's an abandoned cabin not to far from here, if we run we can be there in a few minutes"

Inuyasha growled at her.

"Took you long enough to get back, stupid wench"

Amily glared at him but thought better of it she really didn't want to fight with him now, not while she was in pain.

"Not know Inuyasha"

Was the only thing she said, before pushing everyone in the direction of the cabin.

As they ran Amily noticed Shippo sitting on the cat demons back hunched over clutching a small hand full of plants, she noticed he was soaking wet and shivering violently, she ran up the fire cat an picked up Shippo, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close while he snuggled against her seeking what little warmth she had left. Ignoring the twinge of pain in her wings Amily folded them around her and the little fox demon to try and protect him from the worst of the icy rain. As they ran the cabin came closer and closer but Amily felt that they would never reach it until they finally reached the front door. Once inside everyone stopped to catch their breaths and Kagome got a fire lit with the piece of wood that had been left in the cabin by the previous owners and her water- proof matches before pulling out blankets from her yellow bag. Amily grabbed one from her and wrapped it around the Shippo tightly before setting him in front of the hot fire, to warm him up. Amily moved and stumbled slightly but righted herself before she fell. Leaning against a wall she slid to the floor, propped up by the wall, before she fell asleep in her wet clothing she felt a blanket placed on top of her.


	9. Truth Told

I do not own Inuyasha (but I wish I did), though I do own Amily and any other none Inuyasha characters that show up.

Chapter 9.

Truth Told.

The next morning everyone woke to the sound of howling winds and rain pounding against the side of the building. Songo Groaned and rubbed the back of her aching neck, they had only been up for an hour and already they where out of things to do, they had eaten and cleaned what little dishes there where, Kagome had rubbed ointment into Amily's wings to ease the pain. They had done everything that needed to be done. Song let her head fall back against the cabin walls, she was slowly going stir crazy, she needed something to do before she cracked, and it seemed as if she wasn't the only one. Kagome sat leaning back against the wall also and was tapping her hand against her leg, Shippo looked like he was cooking up an idea that would get Inuyasha angry.

'That might not be such a bad thing'

Songo thought to her self as she looked to see what Inuyasha was doing, he was polishing his Tetsusaig, Miroku was in the corner meditating and Amily looked like she had seen better days, she had caught a slight cold from flying in the rain, she sat there grumbling her expression sour and her attitude not much better, at the moment she reminded Songo of the time she once accidentally stepped on Kilala's tail. Kilala had glared at her for a week straight. Thinking of the little demon Songo looked for her companion and found her near the fire sleeping. Hearing Miroku shuffle slightly she looked at him and sighed silently to her self. She would never admit it to anyone but she really cared for the monk and wished daily that he would give up his lecherous ways so she could be with him. If he liked her back, she didn't know if he did or not. Sighing to her self she knew it didn't matter one way or another until he stopped hitting on other women she couldn't be sure if he would be faithful to her if they were together, who was she kidding Songo knew she more then just liked Miroku. She loved him with all her heart, now she knew to some degree how Kagome felt when she was in love with Inuyasha, always hoping that he would return her love if she just loved him enough back, that he would forget the other woman but after 2 years of trying to get him to love her back Kagome had finally given up on him, realizing that he would always belong to the dead clay doll, Kikyo.

'If he doesn't change his ways, will I eventually give up on him as well?'

Songo thought to her self.

Little did Songo know, the same thoughts were going through a certain monks mind, as he looked at the demon hunter out of the corner of his eye, though unlike Songo he was totally honest with himself and knew that he loved her dearly, wishing he could be with her, but he didn't know if she loved him back. She was always so distant around him, sure she was friendly with him at times but never like she was with Kagome or Inuyasha, the day he had realized that he loved her he had stopped sleeping with other women, and he only truly tried his lecherous tactics with the beautiful demon hunter. Every time he would go up to her to tell her how he felt he would always chicken out, but he knew that if he wanted to be with her he would have to tell her.

'If I wait to long, will I lose her?'

Miroku thought to himself silently. He stopped his train of thought when he felt something tingle on the back of his neck; he knew something big was going to happen.

The group jumped when the suddenly herd Inuyasha yell out.

"You stupid pain in the ass!"

And began chasing Shippo around the cabin trying to catch him. Shippo jumped onto Amily's lap, who instantly put her arms around the little child.

"Come here, you little runt!"

Amily looked up at the dog demon and glared.

"Leave him alone Inuyasha, non of us want to hear you yelling right now"

Inuyasha growled at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up and mind your own damn business, he started it so I'm going to finish it"

Amily hugged Shippo even close her to protectively and even though she was sick and feeling pretty weak at the moment she could still manage to look intimidating, or at least try.

"Fuck off Inuyasha, I don't want to hear you yelling right now, my head hurts enough as it is with you adding to it"

Inuyasha growled at her and flexed his claws.

"What are you gonna do huh? Sneeze all over me?"

While the two argued Shippo grinned, he was proud of himself for getting some kind of action started, they had all been bored out of their minds and now they where all watching Inuyasha and Amily fighting with interest.

"Fuck off you damn dog, or I'll kick your ass again"

Inuyasha bared his fangs and flexed his claws again.

"You really are pathetic you stupid freak, I bet that where ever you came from you were kicked out, because that village didn't want a freak like you in it, I bet your parent were happy to get rid of you"

Amily gasped and jerked as if she had been smacked in the face, every one stared at Inuyasha because of his overly cruel words. Kagome was about to sit Inuyasha when Amily, putting Shippo aside got up and with tear filled eyes screamed at Inuyasha.

"Your right, my town probably is happy that I'm gone, and I bet that my mother is happy to be rid of me, but at lease I have a mother, at least I can say that I have a mother, at least I can say that I was able to grow up some where, yeah my life was hell, but at least I can say that I belonged!"

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her.

'How did she…'

His eyes suddenly bled red and his hand shot out and gripped Amily by her throat, and lifted her up off the ground. Everyone shot up to help Amily but Inuyasha growled viciously stopping everyone in his or her tracks. Amily grabbed onto his hands trying to get him to let her go, she gasped for air as he lifted her even higher.

"How do you know that? How do you know about my past, when we have only known you for a few weeks? Who are you? We never told you any of those things, so how do you know?"

Amily shook her head and tried even harder to get to let her go, but he only shook her.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

He raged, screaming out.

"I… know about… everyone here… I knew about you… all… when I first… saw you…"

She gasped out as she fought for air. Silent engulfed the cabin as everyone stared at her.

"Do you work for Naraku?"

Inuyasha bit out savagely. Amily shook her head.

"No"

Inuyasha's eyes turned an even darker red.

"DO YOU FUCKING WORK FOR NARAKU?"

"NO!"

She yelled back weakly as spots began to swim in front of her eyes, she began to lose consciousness.

Seeing that Amily was going to pass out from lack of air and not wanting her to be hurt, Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and placed her hands on his arm.

"Please Inuyasha, you're killing her, let her go"

He turned his head and glared at her.

"Fuck off Kagome and let me handle this."

Kagome gripped his arm tightly.

"Please Inuyasha, if you kill her we wont be able to find out how she knows about us"

Inuyasha growled at her his eyes staying red.

"I told you to fuck off Kagome!"

She looked at Amily and saw that her struggles where beginning to lessen and her eyes where trying to stay open.

"Inuyasha… please!"

She said beginning to beg.

"Fuck the hell off you stupid bitch"

He snarled and tightened his grip on Amily's neck. Tears began to fill Kagome's eyes as she noticed the Amily's struggles where just about stopped, and Kagome felt a deep anger in her break loose she looked at Inuyasha and she glared at him, as she began to tremble and a soft pink aura surrounded her with out her notice.

"Inuyasha I swear to Kami if you do not let her go I sill say 'it'"

He growled at her and didn't let go. By now Amily had stopped moving and was hanging limp in Inuyasha's hand. The pink aura flared around Kagome as she screamed out.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, and SIT!"

Inuyasha's eyes became normal and he yelped, he was slammed down extremely hard against the floor, Songo jumped behind Amily to catch her as Inuyasha lost his grip on her neck leaving cuts on the sides of her neck and the top part of her chest. While Inuyasha was pinned to the floor, Songo gently laid the unconscious Amily onto the floor. Kagome went to her quickly. Songo looked up at Kagome.

"She's not breathing. He killed her"

Hearing this, Miroku began to pray for the young girl, and Shippo began to cry, and Inuyasha thought.

'What did I just do?'

Kagome kneeled over Amily and checked the side of her neck for a pulse, being careful of the cuts. And was relieved when she found a very weak heartbeat.

"She's still alive her heart's beating"

Everyone who could, looked at her in shock, as Kagome gently pushed Songo out of the way and calling one those two years of first aid training, she tilted Amily's head back. Kagome opened Amily's mouth and pinched her nose shut, and breathed into the girls' mouth, then sat back and whispered silently to her self.

"One… two… three… four… five"

And breathed into Amily's mouth again, and once again she counted.

"One… Two… Three… Four"

Miroku, Songo and Shippo watched on in shock, as Kagome performed Mouth to Mouth on Amily. Kagome kept breathing for Amily and checked for a pulse every few second, when nothing happened Kagome began to panic.

"Come on Amily, wake up. You can't die. Please don't die Amily. Inuyasha if she dies, I swear to Kami I'll purify you!"

Kagome snarled out the last part. Miroku began to prey again but this time he was preying for the winged girl to wake up, Songo and Shippo even Inuyasha (even if it was to save his own sorry ass from Kagome's wrath) began to prey. With tears running down Kagome's cheeks she leaned down and breathed again into Amily's mouth, and stopped when Amily gasped and began chocking and coughing, rolling onto her side Amily fought to get air into her lungs. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, seeing their friend was okay. Kagome fell back onto her but breathing heavily and felt her tears turn from fear to relief as she watched Amily curl up on her side taking in big deep breath's of air. Getting up Kagome sat down beside Amily and hugged her close rubbing her back.

"It's okay Amily, you're okay"

Hearing a noise Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha was finally freed from the sitting spell and was watching them. She glared at him as she stroked Amily's hair gently.

"How could you Inuyasha, she almost died!"

Going on the defence he growled.

"Who cares, she's probably working for Naraku or is one of his reincarnations"

"You could have at least let her tell us how she knows about us with out almost killing her first you stupid baka"

Crossing his arms over his chest.

"Keh, what ever"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, and he got the bad feeling he was about to be sat again, and he was right.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha crashed against the floor creating another crater.

"I'm not… working for Naraku, and I'm not a …reincarnation of his"

Amily said weakly as she rested against Kagome, everyone looked down at her, and waited for her to explain. She sat up weakly with a little help from Kagome and leaned against a wall. She watched as Kagome got a bowl of water and some rags, then winced as Kagome began to clean the cuts on her neck.

"I want you to know, that I have never worked for that monster Naraku, yes I know about him, and yes I knew all of you existed before I met you"

Amily started softly, so as not to hurt her burning throat, she smiled down at Shippo as he brought her a cup of water.

"Why didn't you tell us that you already knew us?"

Asked the little kitsune. Amily sighed sadly. "

Because I didn't know how, I still don't know how."

As Kagome began to wrap a bandage around Amily's neck she said.

"Well why don't you start from the beginning then"

Amily sighed once more and looked from Kagome to the others.

"I don't know if I can, because it will really affect you guys greatly"

"How will it affect us Amily?"

Asked Songo as she sat down in font of the girl, Miroku joined her. Taking a sip water, Amily decided that if she wanted to keep her friend ship she had better be honest.

"You'll understand what I mean in a minute. You see I don't come from here…"

They all herd a muffled.

"Well du'h"

From Inuyasha which caused him to be sat again by Kagome. Shaking her head and sighing Amily continued.

"I don't even come from the future like Kagome does"

Hearing Kagome gasp Amily looked at her.

"Yes Kagome I know where you come from, I know a lot of things about you, about all of you. You see I come from a different world then yours. The night I came here I was at home watching T.V. my favourite television show actually… and there was a storm and my mom told me to turn the T.V. off, so after some convincing from my mom because I really liked this show I was watching, I finally got up to turn the T.V. off, but when I touched it lightning stuck something, a power line I'm guessing and then next thing I know I feel like I'm being sucked into the T.V., when I wake up I'm in this forest and my arm is hurt I manage to walk a little but then I pass out again, when I wake up again all you guys are there"

Kagome looked at Amily, getting a very bad feeling.

"But, if I may ask, how doest that enable you to know who we are, unless on being transported here you were given knowledge of us"

Miroku said, looked at Amily. Kagome looked at them as her heart began pounding.

"I don't think that's how she knew us Miroku"

They stopped at looked at Kagome.

"It was the show you where watching on T.V. wasn't it Amily"

Amily nodded and looked down pulling on the bottom of her shirt and whispered.

"The T.V. show I was watching, was called INUYASHA"

Everyone stopped and looked at her, his or her eyes opened wide. They had heard about a T.V. and what it did from Kagome. That it showed moving pictures in a box, and Inuyasha had even seen some of the moving pictures, himself when he went to Kagome's time. Kagome looked at Amily.

"We… we're not real?"

Amily looked at Kagome feeling sympathy for the girl.

"Of course you are Kagome. You breathe, don't you? You feel things, right? You love and hate and feel anger and pain. Your heart beats. You are real and alive, all of you are. It's just that were I come from people are able to watch you, and see the adventures you and Songo, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo go through"

"They see… everything?"

Miroku said nervously, while blushing brightly. Amily Smiled at him softly.

"No Miroku they don't see, everything. They don't see you guys naked or doing naughty things"

Amily smiled when they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"And don't worry, everyone thinks you guys aren't real so they don't think anything of it. But you and I both know that you all are real, so don't think your not"

Picking up Shippo she hugged him close and smiled at them.

"I know you guys are real, or else I wouldn't be here right now"

Songo looked thoughtful for a moment and then said.

"Yes but if we are a show in your world then how did you get here"

Amily looked at her and had to think hard on this one.

"Well… looked at it as me going through like a time portal like Kagome does, only except this portal let me go from my world to yours"

They all nodded but she could tell that they still didn't get it.

" I think it's a bunch a bull shit"

Grumbled Inuyasha, everyone turned and saw that he was no longer making friendly with the floor. Amily rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. If you don't believe me. It's the truth"

"Amily?"

Hearing her name and feeling a small hand on hers she looked down at Shippo who was sitting in her lap.

"Yes Shippo?"

He looked back up at her with curious eyes.

"When Inuyasha was attacking you, why didn't you fight back, we know you can kick his butt, we've seen you do it"

Amily smiled and hugged Shippo close and even though she could hear Inuyasha growling, she responded anyways.

"I didn't fight back, because you might not want to have me as your friend anymore, but I still see you all, as friends"

She looked down and whispered softly as tears filled her cheeks.

"Even as the family members I never really had, I see Kagome and Songo as the two sweet kind, strong and brave sisters I never had, I see Miroku and Inuyasha…"

She stopped and looked at him, and watched as he looked back at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't quite figure out.

"Yes Inuyasha even you, though you are a pain in my ass, I see you and Miroku as the brothers I always wanted but never got"

She felt a tugging on her sleeve.

"What about me Amily?"

She looked back down at Shippo.

"I see you as a nephew. That's why I didn't fight Inuyasha back, because in the short time I have been here I have grown to love you all very much, and even though it meant my life, I couldn't bring my self to betray you all in such a way, and even though I may hit him when he gets out of line I could never ever really bring myself to seriously hurt him, even though he is an asshole"

Amily was knocked back when Shippo launched himself at her and hugged her tightly, Amily smiled and rubbed his small back, then sighed sadly and gently set him aside a got up weakly.

"But… I understand if neither of you want me here anymore, so I will just gather my things and be off"

She begin to go around the cabin and begin picking her things up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Songo there looking at her smiling her eyes moist with tears.

"We don't want you to leave Amily, we want you stay with us… please"

Tears begin to run down Amily's cheeks.

"I don't want to leave, I want to stay with you guys"

Songo hugged Amily tight, and Amily returned the embrace, shocking Songo when Amily brought her wings out to the font and rested them on Songo's back, in a double embrace. When they pulled apart Miroku smiled and said.

"Do you hear anything?"

Everyone stopped and listened and heard nothing, no howling winds, no pounding wind, they all smiled including a certain inu hanyou, as they quickly went to the door and opened it. Sky was blue and the air smelled sweet, of fresh rain, life, and a new beginning.

"It appears as if the storm has passed"

Said Miroku and everyone got the feeling that he wasn't just talking about the weather.

"Well then lets get to the village, before there's nothing left of it"

Said Amily in a bright and cheery voice.

Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement as they turned and began picking their things up to head to the village.


	10. Broken Wings

I do not own Inuyasha (but I wish I did), though I do own Amily and any other none Inuyasha characters that show up.

Chapter 10.

Broken Wings.

Many hours and several 'sits' and 'perverts' later the small group of people reached a small village resting on the edge of a cliff. The group felt a small twinge of sorrow when they saw that only a few houses where left standing and the rest had been destroyed.

"Well let's see if there are any survivors left"

Said Inuyasha as he walked into the entrance of the village, but was stopped when a bunch of people appeared with spears and pitchforks.

"Get back demon!"

An old man yelled at him.

"Easy old man we're here to help"

It looked as if they didn't believe him, until Amily stepped up to lend a helping hand, when the villagers saw her and her wings, they instantly dropped their weapons and dropped to the ground in worship, Amily stopped, and leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered.

"That's a first"

He looked at her and smirked slightly.

"Yeah I bet"

Kagome had to cover her mouth to keep from chuckling at Amily's startled looked, when the village elder, or what Kagome thought was the village elder walking up looking down in respect.

"Dear sweet angel, you have heard our prayers and have brought your helpers to assist us in our plight, how can we ever thank you?"

With out giving her a chance to answer, the village elder turned and addressed his people.

"My people, we are saved, our prayers have been answer. Kami has sent us one of his angels to defend us again the demon that attacks us!"

The village erupted in a chorus of cheers. And Kagome watched smirking as Amily, was dragged off to be worshiped.

Darkness had fallen before they got to see her again and when they had, they where stunned no longer was she wearing her jeans and torn, dirty blood stained shirt. Now she was wearing a grey blue kimono, with a design of cherry blossom running down the left sleeve, her red hair had been swept up into a hairstyle that softened her face, she was wearing a pair of sandals and she had a light touch of light green eye shadow that brought out her eyes, her wings had been adorned with strings of light gold, she looked like a princess, and only one word described her.

Uncomfortable.

Kagome chuckled and walked up to her friend.

"Having a good time Amily?"

Amily looked at her and grumbled.

"Ah, stuff it. In the last few hours I've had to bless everyone, and the graves of the dead. I've had to bless their houses, but I managed to find out why the village was being attacked"

At Kagome's questioning look, Amily answered.

"The village is being attacked because of a well in the centre of the village, it is said to instantly energize a person, and give them incredible powers when they drink the water from it, they wanted me to bless that too."

Amile sighed.

"I didn't have a heart to tell them I wasn't an angel sent down from God to save them"

Kagome smiled sympathetically and hugged the other girl, don't worry it'll be over soon"

The wind suddenly turned cold and Kagome felt the jolt that told her that a jewel shard was coming, she looked around franticly for Inuyasha as she ran to gather her bows and arrows, when she saw him. She yelled out to him.

"Inuyasha, there's a jewel shard coming!"

He looked at her, tensing up.

"Were?"

He yelled back. Kagome concentrated and felt it coming from her right side. She pointed the forest where they could see something moving quickly through woods.

"There!"

Inuyasha growled and pulled out his Tetsusaiga. It transformed quickly and he held it at the ready, Kagome notched her bow with and arrow and charged it with her miko powers, Songo and Miroku appeared ready for battle and Amily stood there calmer then Kagome had ever seen her, Amily stood there with her arms at her side and her face devoid of emotion. She was ready for battle. Kagome knew this with out really knowing it. The beast exploded into the village, sending the villagers screaming and looking for shelter, the best had multiple heads the dripped poison, it was large a bulky, and covered in spines

Kagome saw pink glow in it belly and she called out.

"It's in it's stomach Inuyasha!"

But before he could saw anything the demon charged at the small group bringing its heads down, thinking it could destroy this group of weak humans and demons by eating them. The group jumped away. Songo jumped onto Kilala's and took off into the air, she threw her boomerang and managed to slice off two of its six heads leaving only four, and using the Tetsusaiga Inuyasha managed to cut another off leaving only three left. Kagome pulled the string on her bow till it was tight and let her miko charged arrow fly, but was shocked when a whirlwind knocked the arrow out of the way. She looked and saw Kagura standing there smirking, and holding her fan loosely.

"Kagura"

Kagome gasped softly. The wind witch grinned.

"How do you like my little pet?"

Kagome glared and knocked another arrow into her bow and let the arrow go, but Kagura knocked it away as if it were nothing but a pesky fly.

"Sorry, but I cant let you do that, Naraku wants that water from the well, so he will never lose power, and I want to give it to him"

Kagura lifted her fan.

"Dance of Blades!"

She called out and sent an attack at Kagome that would have shredded her if another attack hadn't disintegrated them. Kagome looked and saw Amily standing there glaring at the wind witch.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll take care of this bitch, go help Inuyasha with that beast of hers."

Kagome smiled and left to go help Inuyasha.

Amily grinned at the wind witch, and raised her hands.

"So you like picking on people who cant defend themselves? Why don't you pick on someone your own equal?"

Kagura laughed wickedly.

"And would that be you? I think not"

Amily grinned even more and let her power flow into her hands.

"I think so"

She let her attack fly towards Kagura, as it went it ate up the ground leaving a deep trench, Amily called out.

"Shockwave!"

Kagura's eyes widened as she felt the girls power increase tenfold, she saw the attack headed to wards her, and she jumped out of the way but not before it left a deep gash in her arm that caused blood to run down and begin dripping on the ground. Amily grinned wickedly. Kagura growled in rage and called out.

"Dance of Blades"

She sent the same attack out that she had sent at the other girl. Seeing the attack Amily sent of smaller blasts of her attack and destroyed all but one, she tried to doge it but her kimono prevented it and the wind blade cut deep into her side.

"Damn kimono!"

Amily snarled, and sent of several quickly blasts at the wind witch to distract her while she quickly grabbed and a discarded spear off the ground and speared the bottom of her kimono, and tore off a good portion of the bottom, so that the bottom only came half way down her thighs, showing off most of her legs, she grabbed each sleeve and ripped them off and then loosened her kimono to slacken the fabric against her wings.

"Much better"

She said her to self, and quickly jumped out of the way when Kagura sent another attack her way. Taking the spear in her hand Amily threw it at Kagura, the wind witch moved out of the way but the tip left a cut in her cheek marring her perfect complexion.

"Stupid bitch I'll get you for that!"

Mean while the others where having just as hard a time with the demon, while they where only down to one head it seemed to be the hardest to remove. Inuyasha yelled, as the demon's tail slammed into him and Miroku had been rendered unconscious by the same tail lashing that Inuyasha was receiving. And Songo's boomerang had been lodged into the side of the hydra. She had thrown it at the beast but when the boomerang hit it's hide the boomerang only penetrated slightly and then got stuck. Kagome had grabbed Shippo and hid when she ran out of arrows and could no longer be of any help. Inuyasha slid to a stop and raised his Tetsusaiga and ran at the beast. "Wind Scar!"

He sent the attack speeding to wards the hydra but sputtered when it bounced off its hide.

"What the fuck!"

The demon grinned and slammed the hanyou again sending him into several trees, leaving several deep gashes in his chest and side. The beast moved on by him grinning, and was headed towards the well, ready to drain it all of its water. Pulling himself out of the pile of knocked down trees, Inuyasha grabbed his sword and jumped onto the demons back and slammed down his sword against it's back, and was shocked when the blade bounced off its back, only managing to chip it's scales.

"What the fuck? Why can't I hurt this thing?"

It turned its head and grinned at him, it opened its mouth wide planning on swallowing him hole. Suddenly Inuyasha got an idea, he tensed and closed his eyes tightly as the demons mouth snapped shut around him, and he never heard Kagome scream his name.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome and Shippo looked on in horror as Inuyasha was suddenly swallowed up, by the beast. Kagome felt her heart skip a beet and break. He was gone, after all his years of fighting to survive, fighting to just live. His life snuffed out in the blink of an eye. The demon roared out in triumph and once again headed to wards the well, ready to absorb the water. Tears streamed down her face, but stopped and stared as the demon jerked to a halt and began to shake violently, its eyes opened wide and it screamed out the sound causing the little hairs on the back of Kagome's and Shippo's necks to stand on end, the demons sides bulged and then the whole beast exploded, sending bits of gooey demon pieces all over the place and in the centre of the mess stood Inuyasha. Smiling brightly Kagome waved at him, then stopped as she saw something sparkling falling threw the air and knew it was a jewel shard, Shippo jumped out of her arms and raced to wards it going to catch it, knowing that the little fox demon would be able to get it for her, she turned her attention back to the other two who where fighting.

Amily stood there breathing heavily her limbs trembling, cuts and bruises and scrapes marred her body leaving rivulets of blood running down and dirt smudged her skin and kimono, but she was grinning because Kagura was in worse shape then she was, at some point during the fight Amily had managed to disarm the wind witch. Literally. Kagura stood there weakly trembling but still willing to fight.

"Give up, you've already lost"

Said Amily annoyed with the fact that even though Kagura had lost she would not give up.

"Never. I will never, give up!"

Amily sighed, tired of all the fighting she charged her hands with energy and swung a punch at Kagura, but the wind witch was to fast for her, the witch reached into the side of her kimono for the secret pocket she had there and pull out a dagger and before Amily knew what was happening, Kagura stabbed the dagger into Amily's shoulder the same one Naraku had injured three weeks previous. She stumbled back dazed and looked down where the dagger was embedded in her shoulder. Blood quickly soaked through her kimono, reaching up with her good hand Amily gripped the handle of the dagger and with a cry of pain she pulled it, clutching the handle of the dagger and feeling her life's blood draining away slowly, Amily felt something in her welling up, the way it had when she met Sesshoumaru. The feeling swelled and snapped, with a hawks cry lunged at Kagura and stabbed the dagger into her stomach. Kagura cried out in pain and staggered back Kagura pushed Amily away, determined to kill the winged girl in revenge. Because the wind- witch knew she would die from the wound in her abdomen. Raising her deadly fan, Kagura's eyes bleed red and screeched out.

"Dance of Dragon!"

Tornados formed from the fan and raced to wards Amily sucking everything up in its path. Amily's eyes open wide and using the last of her energy she threw a shock wave attack at the tornados, her attack destroyed two of the three, and deflecting the other one, her attack sped towards Kagura. The witch knew that in her weakened state she would not be able destroy or out run Amily's attack, she threw her arms up in from of her trying desperately to shield herself, and screamed out as she felt the attack hit her and beginning to dissolve her. The scream split the air catching the attention of everyone, and causing them to stop what they where doing and watch the wind witches demise. Amily watched as Kagura was killed then she turned her head quickly hearing someone else screaming, she watched in horror as the tornado moved towards Shippo, who was on his way to give the piece of jewel shard he had collected to Kagome. Amily felt her heart stop. She saw Inuyasha racing to wards the little kitsune but Amily knew he would never reach the child in time. Feeling a serge of energy from some where deep inside of her, Amily ran towards Shippo, then opened her wings and beating them hard she shot towards the child like a bullet. Amily shoved Shippo hard sending him tumbling far enough out to the way to be safe. The tornado caught Amily and sucked her up, she tried to fight the winds, but the pressure in the whirl wind was too much for her wings and Amily screamed as she felt both of them snap as if they were twigs, branches and rocks and discarded weapons flew around her hitting her and cutting deep into her. Un-known to her the whirl- wind carried her towards and then off the cliff. The tornado dissipated leaving Amily hanging in the air for a moment before she plummeted to wards the rapids far, far below. She screamed again as she felt gravity betray her, but her scream was cut short as her head hit a jutting rock effectively knocking her out.

Kagome, as had everyone, had heard Kagura scream as she was killed by Amily's attack, and the villagers had poured out of their huts cheering and praising the angel that Kami had sent them, Kagome smiled brightly as did the rest of her friends, but then a scream from a child had silenced everyone and they all turned their heads to see the whirl wind heading to wards the kitsune child, Kagome's eyes opened in terror, and she watched as Inuyasha began running towards Shippo at full speed trying to save Shippo, but Inuyasha had stopped when a blur of red and grey blue streaked towards Shippo and shoved him out of harms way, Kagome watched as the tornado picked up Amily and swirled her around like a rag doll and through the howling wind Kagome herd the sickening snap of the girls wings. Everyone watched in silenced horror as the twister carried Amily over the cliff. The twister disappeared bringing Amily over the cliff. Kagome screamed as she watched her friend drop from the sky.

"Inuyasha!"

He looked at her and the nodded he raced to the edged and jumped over, using his claws to keep himself from totally losing control as he tried desperately to catch the injured and broken girl. His heart raced, and even though he would never admit it to anyone he felt great fear at losing this strange girl that had suddenly come into their lives only a few short weeks ago. He retracted his claws a little making himself move faster his free hand reaching out to grab anything he could, the gold string on her wings came lose and a piece whipped behind her, Inuyasha made a mad dash for it, it touched the tip of his fingers and Inuyasha managed to grip it tightly, his body jerked as he felt her weight pull the golden string and he winced as he head one of her wings snap again, but then the String pulled loose and Amily began to fall once again, Inuyasha cried out in frustration as he completely pulled his claws out of the cliff face. He let himself free fall, he saw her falling farther and farther away, and he winced when she hit a jutting rock.

'Come on! Damn it to hell!'

He though to himself. The rapids below were racing close to them and she was too close to them, he made one last attempt to grab her but the same jutting rock that had hit her snagged his kimono jerking him to a halt, he watched in horror as Amily hit the rapids and was swallowed up by them, he watched as he saw part of her kimono surface for a seconds before disappearing under the raging waters, he reached over to his left side and using his claws he cut himself free from the rock, he dropped for a second before he dug his claws into the rock and stopped himself, he began to climb back up, he pulled himself onto the rocky ledge and he roared in rage, he felt something brush against his foot, stopping his cry of rage he looked down and felt a lump in his throat as he saw two of Amily's feathers on the rock, the wind picked up the feathers and was about to carry them away, but before the wind could he grabbed them and held on to the feathers tightly, he looked up the to edge of the cliff and began to climb back up. Inuyasha was nearly at the top when he looked up and saw Kagome looking down at him with hopeful eyes, he looked away as he couldn't bare to watch the hope in her eyes fade away as he pulled himself up to the top with out their friend.

Kagome waited for Inuyasha to bring her friend back, hopped he would, as did everyone else with baited breaths. Seconds turned into minutes and Kagome began to tremble, then she herd grunting and ran to the edge just in time to see Inuyasha climb over the edge, alone. She looked up at him her eyes filling with tears, she then looked down as he lifted his hand and opened in his hand where two of Amily's feather's, with shaking hands she took them from the hanyou and clutched them to her chest. Inuyasha caught her as Kagome's legs gave out form under her and gently lowered he to the ground, silent tears ran down her cheeks. Everyone watched on crying tears of their own, as the angel that had been delivered to them was taken away.


	11. Soul Brothers

I do not own Inuyasha (but I wish I did), though I do own Amily, Doushi, Konpaku, and Kotodama.

Chapter 11.

Soul Brothers.

The night wore on, and the village's inhabitance moved around somberly picking up the debris that had been caused by the battle. Kagome sat near a tree that was on the out skirts of the small village, she sat to one side staring out towards the cliff still clutching the feathers. Songo tended to the injured Miroku banging his wounds and making sure he was comfortable and warm while he lay unconscious near a fire that she had going, Inuyasha worked furiously as he helped to clean up the town, trying keeping his mind busy, trying to hold back the wave of guilt that that threatened to drown him for not being able to catch their friend, Shippo sat near the fire keeping warm, staring into the flames as tears ran down his cheeks, he felt responsible for their friends death, if only he had been stronger faster, less afraid he would have been able to dodge the tornado, but he wasn't any of those things, and because of that Amily was dead. As the night became later the villagers stopped by the group to pay their respects before going to their huts and going to sleep.

Morning came slow and solemn, Miroku woke slowly and groaned in pain and rubbed his head slowly wincing as he felt a bump on his head, he sat up slowly ignoring his rolling stomach and he stopped at the sight of everyone else, they all sat there staring into nothing, Kagome's cheeks tear stained as was Shippo's. Inuyasha sat there growling to himself while Songo hugged her knees to her chest and pressed her face against them. Then he noticed something else, Amily was not there, he felt his heart trip.

"Where… where is Amily?"

He asked softly, Kagome lifted vacant eyes to him and he knew… he knew with a saddened and pain filled heart that their friend was gone, never to return again. He looked away as tears filled his eyes. Even though any movement caused him pain he sat up and crossed his legs, he began to prey softly for the spirit of their departed friend.

Several miles down the rapids, three men were racing through the woods faster then any human, but then they weren't human, they were youkai. Fast powerful, and dangerous youkai. Well that was true for the most part, they were fast and they where powerful, and they were most certainly deadly, but they did not kill others just because they could. This was highly strange for youkai. The three men were out hunting wild bore to bring back to their village for a feast. One of them was about six feet tall and had black hair that was normally down to his waist but on this day it was tiered up so it would not get caught in the trees as he ran, he had pure blue eyes that at the moment sparkled with the thrill of the hunt, he had on a green and brown kimono that fight tightly to his well built body, but over his kimono was armor made from demon bones, a katana rested against the side of his left and right hip, he kept a dagger hidden in his left boot. His two companions where also his brothers, the one to his left was shorter by a foot and had short black hair that barely even touched the back of his neck, his had dark violet eyes that were cold and unforgiving as he could be, given the right circumstances, a scar ran down his left cheek. From his temple to his jaw, and a jagged scar ran along his throat from ear to ear. No one knew how he had survived that wound, but if you asked, most would say that it had been a miracle, and the others who did not agree would say that his heart had been so black that even the lowest levels of hell didn't want him, so he had been forced to remain in the world of the living. He had on pure black kimono that fit tightly to him he also had bone armor as well, a double edged ax was strapped to his back, and runes carved into the blade gave off a dark aura. The third brother, the youngest of the trio was some were between his two bothers in height; his eyes were a gentle sea green that would cause any woman to drown in them, his hair like his other two brothers was black, but was down to his shoulders in curly waves. His kimono was dark forest green but unlike his brothers he had no bone armor protecting him, his brothers thought him foolish because he chose not to wear armor. He had throwing stars hidden in his kimono, not that he truly needed them anyway; anything he touched could become a weapon. The three brothers raced along the edge of the forest tracking the wild bore they were hunting, when the violet eyed brother stopped and raised his hand causing his older and younger brother to skid to a halt just behind him. He lifted his head and breathed in the air, his eyes narrowed and a growl rumbled in his chest, the elder brother Doushi looked at his younger brother.

"Is there trouble brother?"

His brother nodded his head, with a low voice he said.

"I smell blood"

Doushi and his youngest brother exchanged looks before they took breathed in the air and sure enough there was the smell of blood, it seemed to be coming from the direction of the river, Doushi and his two brothers looked to each other and in a silent agreement the three of them turned as one and ran to wards the river. They burst out of the forest and stopped as they reached the shore line of the river. On a group of jagged rocks they saw a mass of red hair wings and wet clothing. Something about the red hair tugged at Doushi's memory, but he couldn't place it. Using his youkai strength Doushi's youngest brother Kotodama jumped the distance of the shore to the rock, he knelt down carefully making sure he didn't fall, his finger dig into the mass of tangled and matted red hair and managed to pull it away from the persons face, his breath caught as the face of an angel appeared under the mass. He placed his hand against the side of his neck and felt a very weak heart beet, the strange woman groaned and shuddered in pain, Kotodama looked up at his brothers.

"She's still alive"

'She?'

Thought Doushi. He watched on as Kotodama gently picked up the woman, and jumped back to the shore, and laid her down on the sand, when he stood Kotodama noticed the front of his kimono was covered in the girl's blood. Konpaku looked over at his young brother Kotodama with distain, and in a gruff voice he said.

"You should have left her over there, she will die anyways. Come let's leave her for the wolves"

Doushi did not listen to his young brother, he knelt down to look at the woman, his eyes opened when his blue eyes gazed upon the woman on the ground, she was the same woman he had met in the meadow a short week ago, he ran his hand over her face lightly making sure to be careful of his claws.

"By the Gods, what happened to you?"

He whispered softly to her, both his brothers looked down at him. Konpaku scowled.

"You know this woman Doushi?"

Doushi nodded his head.

"A week ago when I went hunting on my own I came across her in a meadow very far from here."

Doushi looked her over and noticed how her wings lay at unnatural angles. He felt sorry for her, what ever happened she had been hurt badly. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and he looked up at Konpaku.

"Come brother leave her, she will not survive"

Doushi glared at Konpaku.

"I will not leave this woman here for the wolves to eat; we shall take her to the village, to our healer and see what he can do for her.

"I do not like this idea brother"

Warned Konpaku, while he glared at Doushi. Kotodama looked at his older brother Konpaku.

"I have to agree with Doushi brother, it would not be right to just leave her here."

glared at his brothers, his violet eyes flashing.

"She will cause trouble for us, heed my words brothers. If we take her with us she will bring death"

Kotodama glared at his older brother.

"If we do not bring her with us, she will be the one who dies"

The two young brothers began to fight amongst themselves and Doushi shook his head, he knelt down and gently picked the woman up, he held her close to his chest, he looked back at his brothers.

"You two can stay here and fight if you like, but I am bringing her to the village.

The two young brothers stopped and looked at Doushi. One nodding in agreement, the other shaking his head in anger.

Holding the injured girl in his arms Doushi used his youkai speed as he raced through the woods back towards his village, he heard running behind him and knew it was his brothers fallowing him. The woods rushed by him in a blur of brown and green and the wind howled in his ears, he looked down when he felt the woman stir in his eyes, and his breath caught when her emerald eyes looked at him for a second before closing again. He shook his head and held the woman all the tighter against him. Doushi and his two brothers ran until night feel and could no longer keep going, they quickly found a place to camp. Placing the girl down on the ground, they set up camp quickly making sure a fire was burning brightly, Doushi looked down at the girl and sighed deeply.

"Here brother I brought you some water and my shirt, so that you may clean her wounds"

Turning to look at his youngest brother, Doushi smiled slightly at Kotodama, he took the bowl of water but he didn't take his brothers shirt.

"It's alright brother, keep your shirt I will use mine, it is only fare"

Kotodama smiled and nodded at his brother.

"Alright, I will go make sure we have enough fire wood"

Doushi nodded and knelt down beside the girl, he removed his top shirt so he could remove his undershirt. Taking his undershirt he tore it into strips and taking one he dipped it into the cool water and began to gently clean the girls face. As he washed her face he saw dark bruises come out from under the mud and blood , he could help but feel rage for who ever did this to her, he hoped that who ever had hurt this woman was either dead or near death, as this girl was. When her face was clean he muttered an apology before he began to undo the girl's kimono, he freed the girl from her clothing, and though he blushed brightly he washed the girls body, with each inch of dirt he removed from the girls body, the more wounds appeared, by the time he was done his eyes were almost blood red with rage. Taking a deep breath Doushi did his best to stay calm, after he was done he carefully bandaged her wounds before placing her gently back into her clothing. Doushi knew what came next, her wings, he knew that setting them would cause the girl more pain even though she was unconscious, and he did not want to cause her more pain. Hearing a noise behind him, Doushi looked over his shoulder and saw Konpaku standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Her wings have to be set"

Doushi lifted an eye brow, and sat back.

"I know brother, but I do not wish to cause her more pain then she is already in"

Konpaku rolled his eyes and walked up to his brother.

"Well she must be held as her wings are being set, so you hold her and I will set and bandage them"

Doushi nodded after thinking for a second, he scooted closer to the girl, he gently wrapped his arms around her as he lifted her up, even though he knew she wouldn't hear him he whispered soothing words in her ear as he watched Konpaku walk up behind her and kneel down. Doushi felt his heart clench as his younger brother gently picked up one of the girls wings and ran his fingers over it trying to find all the breaks. When he was done Konpaku moves his hand back to the top while his other hand held the wing, and in a quick move he slid his hand down snapping all bone back into its place. Doushi winced and he felt the girl in his arm stiffen for a few seconds before going limp in his arms again. Konpaku lifted up the other wing and winced and how badly it was mangled. Having been trained by the village healer he knew how to set breaks, but this would be one of the most difficult ones he ever had the misfortune of setting. Sliding his dingers lightly over the wing he found all the breaks in the bone, when he came across a particularly bad break near the bottom he hesitated and looked up at his brother who was holding the girl.

"You may need to held her a little tighter"

At his brother nod, Konpaku saw Doushi tighten his arms around the girl. Rising his hand back to the top, he slid it down quickly placing the bone, when he got the bad break he heard the bone snap into place and winced.

Doushi watching as his younger brother set the last wing, cringing when he herd the last snap. He did not expect the girl to move, so when her eyes shot open, and arched her back, he nearly dropped her, quickly tightening his arms around her, and watched as her eyes closed once again. He looked up at his older younger brother.

"We need to get her to the village soon"

It was hot were she was, and dark, with even darker shadows moving around. She was also trapped but she could not see by what. Laughing, there was someone laughing at her, making fun of her.

"Freak!"

A voice whispered in her ear, she tried to look around but could see no one.

"Who's there?"

She called out but got not response.

"You're a freak, a no body!"

Another voice taunted in her other ear. She turned her heard quickly hoping to catch a glimpse of the person but only caught the shadow.

"Please, is someone there?"

Suddenly the shadows lifted and she was in a room, one she felt she should remember but could not, she could here people talking, a man and a woman, but they were too far away to hear. The woman began crying and the girl heard someone walking to wards her, she tried to back up but bumped into something turning around she saw tall wooden bars, her eyes opened wide. Hearing the foot steps stopping she turned back around, and saw someone towering over her, there was something familiar about the person and she knew it was a man, but she couldn't see his face. He bent down and reached his hands out to her. The man opened his mouth to say something, but the girl couldn't understand what he was saying, almost as if his words had been mixed up, then something happened, the bars disappeared and as the man's hands reached for her he disappeared replaced by another man, this one she could see his face but could not recall his name, and the out stretched hands balled up into fists, one raising above the new mans head and then lowered as if he were going to hit her with it while he screamed at her.

"You filthy dirty freak! you good for nothing abomination!"

Amily covered her face with her arms and she twisted her upper body away so she wouldn't get hit in the face. The blows rain down on her, hitting her over and over while she knew that the woman that had been talking before was there standing in the shadows hugging her self and crying. The girl tried to get away but couldn't and began crying and screaming at the blows became harder and faster.

"Stop, please stop!"

But the new man wouldn't stop and he kept hitting her.

"STOP!"

The girl shop up from a futon on the floor and she looked around, and found her self to be in a strange type of hut, it had been a dream, a horrible dream. Then when that realization hit her, so did the pain and she fell back down on to her side with a cry of agony. Her cry of pain must have alerted someone because next she knew the door to the hut open quickly and in stepped three men, the girl didn't knew who they were, though the one with the one with the bright blue eyes seemed familiar too her, but she couldn't remember. Something told her that these three men were powerful and could harm her if they chose too but then something else told her that they wouldn't, but she still couldn't help the quickening of her heart as the blue eyes man walked up to her and knelt down beside her. She looked him over before speaking hoarsely.

"Who… who are you?"

Blue eyes smiled at her warmly and answered.

"I am Doushi, the one over there with the expressionless face is my younger brother Konpaku, and the one standing beside him, with the silly grin on his face is my youngest brother Kotodama. We are the Soul Brothers"

The man named Doushi said with a grin, the girl looked over at the other two men and looked them over, she could see the resemblance in their faces, she kept looking at them until Doushi's voice made her look back at him.

"Well now that you know are names. What's yours?"

The girl opened her mouth to reply and them stopped, her mouth closeing slowly and her eyes opening wide, her heart began to race and her hands clutched at the futon, she began to gasp for air.

"Miss?"

She looked back at Doushi, her eyes filling with tears.

"I… I don't know…"

**Translation.**

The reason I chose the names for the three Soul Brothers is because of there meaning, which is…

Doushi kindred soul.

Konpaku ghost or soul.

Kotodama soul of language.

They have those names for a reason, but you'll find out what later on in the story. And if anyone gets confused with the order of the brothers, it goes from Doushi as the eldest too Kotodama as the youngest, with Konpaku in the middle. Enjoy. Please R&R.


	12. Iron Resolve and Kouga

I do not own Inuyasha (but I wish I did), though I do own Amily, Doushi, Konpaku, Kotodama, Nakumi, and Taka.

Chapter 12.

Iron Resolve and Kouga.

They had been sitting around the camp fire for an hour now, everyone in there own thoughts, though the thoughts were all similar. They all thought about the friend they had lost. They had wanted to stay at the village longer, but left shortly after day break, even though they wanted to stay the village had to many memories of their winged friend, so now they sat in a small clearing in the woods, well after night fall and a fire crackling cheerfully. Inuyasha sat up in a tree as he stared out at the stars, his arms crossed over his stomach with a leg handing over the edge of the branch he was sitting on. As he sat there he thought back to what had happened at the village and he cursed softly under his breath. Amily had been a pain in the ass, but she had been a friend, and Inuyasha blamed himself for not being able to catch her, then something in him changed, a new fire burned in him and he made a silent resolve. Inuyasha would fight Naroku, and he would win, he refused to let that self glorified half demon take another life.

Songo sat on the ground leaning back against a tree with her knees bent up, Kilala beside her, curled up and asleep. Songo's eyes were red and swollen from crying, this was the second time that Naroku had taken someone that she had cared about, she blamed herself for not paying attention during the battle, if she had she could have at gone after Shippo, but Amily had gone at the little demon fox kit, Songo didn't blame Shippo, just herself and Naroku. Then something happened, her grief disappeared and was replaced by anger and an iron strong resolve to see the demise of that monster, she had lost her whole family to him, her little brother was being controlled by him, and now she had lost a good friend too Naroku. No more. Songo would do all she could to destroy him; she would not let him destroy any more lives.

Miroku sat just out side the light of the fire, seemingly meditating but was far from it. As Songo and Inuyasha were, he was lost in thought, blaming himself for not being able to doge the attack from the demon that had attacked the village, if he hadn't been knocked out he could have tried to save Amily with his wind tunnel, he could have used it to pull her back from the edge of the cliff. Looking around the camp sight he saw Songo leaning against a tree her eyes red with the tears she had shed, Kagome was sleeping in her sleeping bag, her back turned away from the fire so the light wouldn't bother her, Shippo was on the other side of the fire sleeping fitfully, and Inuyasha was in his usual place, up in a tree looking up at the night sky. As he looked around he felt his heart harden not be come completely cold and uncaring, but hard with the desire to destroy Naroku. Miroku would not let Naroku destroy another life, Miroku refused to allow it.

Little did Miroku know, Kagome was not as sleep at all but was wide awake and lost in thought as was everyone else, she too blamed her self for not being able to protect Shippo or save their friend Amily. Kagome could still hear Amily's scream as she fell over the cliff. Kagome cringed at the thought of what happened to her friend, and just like everyone else her thoughts quickly turned to Naroku and wanting to see him destroyed, he had ruined too many lives and Kagome would be damned if she would allow it to go on any longer. She would not let herself be week anymore, in the morning she would ask Songo and Inuyasha to train her in combat and she would ask Miroku to help train her in her own miko powers, so that when the final battle came Kagome would make sure that Naroku was destroyed. With that planted firmly in her head Kagome closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber. Naroku had made a grave mistake in destroying their friend, instead of breaking there spirits he only reinforced them.

The next morning Kagome woke up and got up right away were as she would normally lie there for a few minutes. She quickly rolled up her sleeping bag and got out the piece of cloth that held their friends feathers. After the battle Kagome had went around gathering up all the feathers that had belonged to Amily, and had kept the best ones, which had some how managed to equal out to two each for their group. Kagome opened out the cloth and looked at the grey dappled feathers that lay with in; she got out a shirt and ripped it into pieces. She took out a pin and made holes in the bottom of each feather, she pulled out enough string to twirl together before she strung it though two feathers. Kagome did the same for the rest, she placed the feathers back into the cloth before folding it back up, and carried it with her as she went over to were Songo and Inuyasha were eating. They both looked up at her and saw something in her eyes that made them set aside their breakfast and stand up.

"Kagome?"

Asked Songo uncertainly, as she tried to figure out what was going through the other girls mind. Kagome looked at Songo with hard eyes.

"Songo, I want you to teach me to fight, and I want you to help to Inuyasha"

Songo's eyes opened wide and Inuyasha's eye brow rose.

"What makes you think I'm going to do that?"

Kagome looked at him hard and replied softly.

"Because whether you help me or not, I'm going to learn how to fight. I refuse to stand on the side lines while Naroku kills everyone we care about."

Songo and Inuyasha stood up a little straighter, and to Kagome's surprise Inuyasha nodded, and she knew that meant he would help. Kagome didn't see Miroku or Shippo join the little conversation she was having with Songo and Inuyasha, so she jumped when Miroku spoke up.

"I agree with Kagome, she should be trained to fight, this way Inuyasha wouldn't have to worry so much about protecting her in a battle, and she could participate."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said.

"I know that you damn lecher, I'm gonna help Songo train her."

Kagome looked at her friend and decided to say what was on her mind.

"We can't let Naroku destroy anymore lives. We have to stop him, and I think I know how."

Everyone looked at her with surprise they had never seen Kagome with such determination before, but they would listen to what she had to say, because they too felt the same way, they wanted to see the end of Naroku just as much if not more then Kagome did.

"What's the plan Kagome?"

Kagome looked at every for a moment before she replied.

"We raise an army against him."

Everyone gasped at the idea. And at the fact that Kagome had come up with it, it was something that Inuyasha would have come up with. But they concluded it might work.

"Who would fight with us?"

Asked Miroku, as he faced Kagome.

"Well, I know Kouga and his tribe would fight with us, maybe even Sesshoumaru would fight with us."

Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha at the point as he growled loudly.

"No, no way, Kouga I can deal with, but not that damned half brother of mine."

Kagome looked at him glaring.

"Inuyasha we need all the help we can get, and I'm sure Sesshoumaru would help us fight, he does want to get Naroku for kidnapping that little girl who travels with him"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome but knew she was right, so only letting out a low growl he agreed.

"It'll take months though to gather up forces against Naroku"

Songo said uncertainly. Kagome nodded and replied.

"I know it will, but that will give me time to train in combat. I was also thinking that we could get Jininjie to help with the healing."

Turning to Miroku she asked.

"Miroku, could you please help me train with my Miko powers?"

At his nod Kagome smiled and faced all of her friends and held out the fold cloth. They look at her curiously. Kagome opened the cloth to reveal the stringed feathers.

"There's enough here for all of us, think of them as our battle standard, you know to keep us reminded why, and what were fighting for"

Picking up the end of a string, two feathers came away with it, handing the cloth the Songo, Kagome tied the feathers into her hair so that when she let go of them they rested against her pale cheek. Taking their queue they each in turn, picked up the end of a string which held two feathers. Songo tied them into her hair so that they were entwined into her pony tale, Miroku managed to tie them to his robes she that the feathers rested against his heart. Inuyasha tied his into his hair like Kagome and Songo, but under the back of his hair were no one could see them, so only he knew they were there, Shippo took his feathers and placed them into his shirt, because his hair was too short for his to tie them into. Songo picked up the last set of feathers and walked up to Kilala, who transformed into her large demon form, Songo tied the feathers into the two- tailed cat demons fur behind the left ear so that the feathers would fall just to the side of Kilala's face, and when Kilala went back to her normal form, for some strange reason the feathers shrank with the neko. Songo only shrugged and went back to her friends.

"Who should we go see first?"

Kagome looked at them, before replying.

"I think we should go see Kouga first, If I remember right his den isn't far from here."  
She heard Inuyasha growl lowly but was surprised when he didn't say anything.

It had taking most of the day to reach Kouga's den, and by the time they had reached it everyone was tiered and on edge, more than once Miroku had quietly announced that they were being fallowed but by what he wasn't quite sure. Though they were soon to find out, just as the den of the demon wolf prince came into view the forest floor underneath their feet exploded sending the small group of people flying. Inuyasha slammed into a tree and slid down to the ground growling in pain. Miroku landed several feet away on his side were he didn't move for a few seconds before he struggled to his knees, Kagome and Songo both landed together on the ground, Songo quickly got up and looked down at her friend and saw Kagome get up shakily, a small stream of blood ran down Kagome's temple but that was all. Songo thought to herself as she looked over to were they had been previously been standing. There was now a deep crater.

'That blast should have killed us'

Being several feet behind the main group Shippo and Kilala hadn't been affected at all. Everyone looked up when a booming roar split the air as a giant ogre came crashing out of the woods, its body was heavily muscled, and it carried a large club in its hand, were Kagome could see three pieces of the sacred jewel imbedded into the wood of the club. She called out the Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, there are three jewel shared in the club"

Inuyasha looked at her and nodded before smirking.

"Alright, he's mine!"

He said as he charged at the giant ogre while pulling out his sword and transforming it into the tetsusaiga, but to Inuyasha's surprise the ogre slammed his club down on the ground causing bright yellow streaks of energy to slam into the inu hanyou, sending him flying through several trees and a boulder. Seeing this Kagome gasped and went to go after Inuyasha to make sure he was alright but was stopped when the ogre stepped in front of her grinning stupidly at her and saying.

"You have jewel shards, gimme jewel shards"

The ogre reached out a hand towards Kagome. She tried to run away but felt the demon grip her, only to drop her quickly, looking around confused she saw Inuyasha standing there growling with blood dripping off the blade of his tetsusaiga, Kagome looked at the ogre and too her amazement the ogre's arm had been cut off. Quickly Kagome got away from the demon and went to stand over by Songo and Miroku. She called out to Inuyasha.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?"

He rolled his eyes called back.

"Of course I'm alright you stupid wench"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and did a very good impression of Inuyasha's growl, but little did she know, Inuyasha wasn't sure why he was okay, he should have been knocked out by that attack and yet here he stood with out even a scratch on him. The Ogre screamed in outrage and went after Kagome again trying to get at the jewel shards the girl had.

"Gimme. Now!"

The ogre screamed at the girl, but the ogre's tirade was cut short when a whirl wind appeared in front of the girl, when the winds died down there stood Kouga, the prince of the wolf tribe. The ogre blinked dumbly at the sudden appearance of the other demon. Kouga looked over his shoulder and grinned at Kagome.

"Hey there Kagome."

Kagome smiled, but then her smiled faded and she screamed at Kouga.

"Look out Kouga!"

Kouga quickly grabbed Kagome, while Songo and Miroku jumped out of the way of the ogre's club. The club left a large crater in the ground. Kouga skidded to a halt and looked at Kagome to make sure she was alright and for the first time noticed the blood running down her temple and growled lowly and turned to face Inuyasha.

"Hey ya damn mutt, how could you let that demon hurt my woman!"

Growled out Kouga, while glaring at the half demon, Inuyasha growled out and called back.

"Shut up you damn wolf, I didn't let her get hurt, it's not my fault she's a weak human, and she ain't your woman!"

Kagome's eyes opened wide before glaring at Inuyasha. While glaring at Inuyasha and while Kouga was busily yelling at the inu hanyou for calling his woman week, they didn't notice the Ogre demon swinging his club at Kagome trying to get her jewel shards, the only warning she and Kouga got was Inuyasha's sudden yelling at them.

"Kagome!..."

Kagome turned and looked towards the demon and seeing the club swinging to wards her she threw her arms up in front of her face. The Club hit both Kouga and Kagome and sent them flying. In the few seconds that it took Kagome to be air born she saw a soft green glow and didn't know were it came from but it felt familiar. Kagome and Kouga landed on the ground in a heap of dust, Growling viciously Inuyasha faced the Ogre and lifted his tetsusaiga, he let his attack the wind scare swirl around his blade and charged at the demon, but as he ran Inuyasha noticed the energy of the wind scare was stronger and that there was a little green hue to the attack, he grinned and yelled at the demon.

"You're dead! WIND SCAR!"

Swinging his sword Inuyasha let his attack go, it ate up the ground faster then it ever had before leaving deep furrows in the ground, the attack hit the demon dead on and the ogre screamed in agony at it was disintegrated leaving only the jewel shards that had been left from the club. Not caring about the shards, and leaving them for Shippo to get, he turned and ran towards where Kagome had landed, but she wasn't there.

"Inuyasha over here"

Called Songo as she stood by Kouga's prone body, he saw Kagome kneeling there taking care of the wolf demons wounds. Inuyasha walked up to her and looked at her.

"You should be dead"

He stated a little shocked to see that she was only slightly hurt with a few cuts a bruises and ripped clothing. Kagome looked up at him and smiled if a little dazed.

"I know, but I'm not, I don't know what happened."

She looked back down at Kouga and kept taking care of his wounds. Inuyasha grumbled after a few minutes.

"We should get him to his den"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The girl sat there clutching at the futon, her heart racing and she looked from Doushi to the others. The blue eyed man just looked at her shocked and dismayed. Before speaking Doushi clear his throat causing the girl before him jump, sighing softly he said.

"You remember nothing? Nothing of who you are? Nothing of your past?"

The girl only shook her head 'no' as her eyes filled with tears. Doushi was about to reach out to comfort her when the door to the hut opened and in stepped and elderly woman walked into the room carrying a linen covered basket. The girl looked at the woman and her eyes opened wide, the elderly woman and a long luxurious fox tail, though it was dulled and slightly grey from age. She looked back at Doushi then back at the woman before dumbly speaking.

"You… you have a tail"

The elderly woman looked at the girl sitting up on the futon and burst out laughing.

"Well my child, ye certainly are not blind"

The others in the room chuckled, even the one who held no expression smirked; the girl looked at them in confusion.

"But… why do you have a tail?"

The old woman stopped laughing and looked at the girl on the futon before walking over and kneeling down with some difficulty. The elderly woman reached for the girl and gently parted the flame red hair on the back of the girls head before muttering.

"Mayhap you hit your head harder then I thought"

The old woman looked at the girl.

"What is your name child?"

The girl looked down and was about to answer when Doushi answered for her.

"She doesn't remember who she is."

The old woman looked back at the girl with a grave look on her face, before speaking.

"Well then child we will have to come up with another name for you, we can not go around calling you 'girl' or 'child', now can we"

The girl nodded her eyes slightly misted. Doushi smiled and after a moment of thinking said.

"I know exactly what to call you"

The girl looked up at him with a questioning look. The elderly woman spoke up.

"Well out with it Doushi, do not leave the child wondering"

Doushi smiled and said.

"The perfect name for you is Taka, its strong just like you, and to have survived the rapids you would have to be strong"

He grinned with his statement. His younger brothers rolled their eyes and they stepped up. The older of the two spoke his voice holding no emotion except annoyance.

"Koto and I are going to go hunting so that we may still yet have that feast the village has been planning"

Doushi nodded in agreement and his two younger brothers left. Taka looked at him.

"I thought you said that the one who is your youngest brother is named Kotodama, not Koto"

Doushi chuckled and replied.

"Konpaku called Kotodama that, because he is too lazy to say his younger brothers full name"

The old woman scoffed and said.

"So is that why ye call Konpaku, Kon?"

Taka chuckled and the looked at the old woman.

"What's your name?"

The old woman looked at her startled.

"Oh I have forgotten to tell you my name, my name is Nakumi"

Taka nodded and before Nakumi or Doushi could stop her she staggered to her feet, she winced as she straightened her back, as she did though she felt something weird on her back and looked over her shoulder she saw too large bumps over her grey Kimono which she assumed had been given to her, she looked back at the other two and asked.

"What's on my back?"

Nakumi and Doushi looked at her weirdly before Nakumi replied.

"Those are your wings Taka, but they had to be rapped up because they had been badly broken"

Taka looked at them both astounded, she blinked a couple times before saying hesitantly.

"I… I have wings?"

Nakumi and Doushi exchanged glances before Nakumi once again spoke.

"Of course, Taka. Ye are a demon."

Doushi spoke up at.

"Well Nakumi I don't really thing she's a…"

They were both interrupted when Taka asked curiously.

"What… are demons?"

Both the old woman and the young man sighed. For the rest of the morning they explained to Taka what demons were and how most of them preyed on humans just for the hell of it, and then quickly told her that not all demons were bad when Taka became alarmed. Then they told her that she was in fact in a village filled with demons who didn't want to fight with humans and just wanted to live in peace but that the demons of the village would fight back if was necessary. Then Doushi told her that he and his brother were black dog demons and that Nakumi was a fox demons, and when Doushi mentioned the fox demon, Taka couldn't help but feel that someone a fox demon was important but wasn't quite sure why. Then Doushi and Nakumi got into an argument on wither or not Taka was a demon, because even though she had wings she didn't smell like a demon and did not have the aura of one.

The two younger brothers, Konpaku and Kotodama raced through the woods tracking a large buck, their eyes narrowed and their weapons at the ready for when the killing blow was to be delivered. As they raced Kotodama asked.

"So brother what do you think of the mystery girl that Doushi insisted on bringing back to the village?"

Kotodama heard his older brother growl in annoyance before he answered.

"I think she is a nuisance and will bring trouble with her"

Kotodama nodded but then said.

"The again she might bring happiness to the village as well, and Kami knows we could use a little happiness."

Konpaku only growled but louder this time and sped up until he was no longer in sight; Kotodama sighed and fallowed his brother at a lower pace. Deciding to let his older have the kill.

He stood there looking at the man in the white baboon cloak and grinned wickedly, before kneeling down in submission.

"So, I trust the plan is going well?"

Spoke the cloaked figure, with his chilled voice. He looked up at his master and grinned even more.

"Yes my lord, everything is going according as planned, in three months time the village will be destroyed"

The baboon cloaked figure smiled evilly.

"Good. Go, keep an eye on things"

He nodded and his master disappeared into nothing, he let out a low evil chuckle, before continuing on.

When Kotodama reached his brother, Konpaku had just finished cleaning the dear and began preparing it for the travel back to the village, Kotodama waved in greeting, but stopped when his brother gave him a dark look that quickly cleared leaving Kotodama wondering if he had just saw something that had never been there.

"Is something wrong brother?"

Konpaku shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong Koto. Here this is ready to be brought back to the village."

Konpaku handed Kotodama the rope that was attached to a platform that held the dear, Kotodama groaned and said.

"Why do I have to carry it back?"

His older brother grinned and said.

"Because I killed it, and besides you're the younger one"

Kotodama groaned again, but both brother chuckled and headed back home, never noticing the eyes that watched them go.

**Translations **

Doushi, kindred soul.

Konpaku, ghost or soul.

Kotodama, soul of language.

Taka, hawk.

Nakumi, warmth.


End file.
